Baby Be Mine
by xxlovely
Summary: "I think I'm having a midlife crisis" she told him "I want a baby." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow "You kind of need a significant other for that..." She narrowed her eyes,Harvey was always one to point out the obvious. "No shit Sherlock. I don't see men queuing up to be my husband or my babydaddy, do you? I'm going to a sperm bank." He fell silent for a moment "I'll do it"
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue ..._

Donna stared at the playground in front of her, her fingers absentmindedly squishing her bagel, deforming it to the point where calling it a bagel, would an insult to other bagels. She must have looked crazy, she thought, like some crazy middle aged woman staring at other peoples children, wishing what it would be like to dress them up as a princess or a sailor and take them to a party. Which in all fairness would be a pretty accurate description. Donna had always been a feisty, strong and confident woman, a woman who strived and embraced independence, who much like her boss, Harvey Specter, believed she didn't need anybody else to make her happy.

But something changed. She couldn't tell you when something shifted inside of her, but she could tell you the life changing effect it's had.

Living on her own didn't feel liberating any more, it was just lonely, the sound of her own thoughts driving her crazy, the unoccupied space in her apartment a constant reminder that besides her parents, no one out there truly loved her. She had found herself wondering what life would be like if she didn't work sixty hour weeks at the law firm, if her job role changed to executive assistant and full time mom.

She used to squirm at the sight of kids, wondering how someone could dedicate their life to raising a person, but now it was all she ever dreamt about. It consumed her.

She wanted to create her own little human, shape him or her into a respectable, hard working person, she wanted someone who she could love unconditionally, and who would love her just the same.

Deep down Donna knew she had more to give than just being a lawyer's assistant; she was destined for greater things.

She returned to the office later than she had anticipated, losing all concept of time as she let her wind run wild. She placed her bag under her desk as she noticed a large brown envelope lying on her desk. She eyed it cautiously, the letter post marked to her as her stomach flipped uneasily. She slid into her cubicle quietly, flipping over the envelope, making sure no one had secretly looked through it before she had the chance. Because that would be an interesting conversation she would like to have with no one ever.

Opening it slowly, she pulled out the contents, looking around the corridor, making sure the coast was clear. Donna bit her lip as she flicked through the papers, her eyebrows furrowing and raising with each page, her eyes rolling several times.

"Jeez" she muttered to herself "why on earth would some of these people want to procreate, one of them is more than enough"

She scoffed out a laugh at the next page, trying to keep it together as she quietly read over the description "sporty, adventurous individual who likes long walks on the beach and watching sunsets with that special... talk about walking cliché."

"Donna, can you come in here a sec please?" her head shot up at the sound of his voice coming through her intercom as he looked at her through the glass with a pointed look.

She sighed, pushing her chair away from her desk as she composed herself, swaying her hips as she entered his office. "What can I do for you Harvey? And if you dare ask me to get you a coffee, you can do one. This dress" she said, pointing to the floaty blue dress she was wearing "Is not cooperating with the wind, and if I show my underwear to one more person, I swear..."

"Donna, shut up" he interrupted her, his tone light as he pointed to the sofa "sit." She nodded quietly, taking a seat opposite him as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "What's gotten into you today?"

She looked up, raising an eyebrow "Nothing?"

He shook his head, he didn't believe her. He had known Donna for the best part of 13 years, he knew her routine inside and out, he knew every indicator, every tell tale sign that something was on her mind. "Donna" he sighed getting up from his chair, perching himself on the edge of his desk "You took your full hour lunch break, you never take more than 20 minutes usually. You've missed 10 calls today, you've been staring at some random stack of papers all afternoon, and when Sarah from the 35th floor brought her baby into work to show everyone this morning, you ran off to the bathroom and cried."

She gasped in offense "Err, no I didn't" she protested, referring to the baby crying incident. It totally happened, but she would never openly admit that.

"Donna, I'm worried about you." He admitted, taking a step towards her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just tell me what's up. If you need a day, take a goddamn day, I'm sure I can just above survive without you for one day." She frowned as she shirked from his grip, standing up, pacing the room.

"Harvey, give it a rest." She insisted, "I'm fine"

"Hey!" he exclaimed "Don't get shirty with me, I care."

"Well stop caring, It's not a good look on you." she lied, she just wanted this conversation to be over.

He stopped in front of her, blocking her from pacing further "you're going to burn a whole in my carpet if you keep pacing like this. Just tell me Donna."

She sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to let her be until he found out the truth. "I think I'm having a midlife crisis"

He laughed, "You haven't gone and brought yourself a cheeky little sports car have you?"

Donna pursed her lips together tightly, part of her wanting to laugh at his poor attempt of a joke, the other half wanting to punch him square in the jaw. "I want a baby" she blurted out, letting out a shaky breath.

"O...kay" he replied slowly, not expecting that response.

"I want a baby soon" she clarified.

"You kind of need a significant other for that..." She rolled her eyes; there he was stating the goddamn obvious again.

"I'm going to go through a sperm bank, that's what all the papers are about."

His eyes went wide in shock "A sperm bank?!" he asked incredulously

She half shrugged "Well...yeah. I don't see men lining up to be my husband let alone my baby daddy.

"Donna..."

She rolled her eyes "Look Harvey, I don't need or want a lecture from you. This isn't how I imagined this happening, hell, i didn't imagine kids happening full stop, but I'm not getting any younger..."

"Donna you're 36, women are having babies well into their forties these days..."

She shook her head, scoffing slightly "I don't expect you to understand Harvey. I don't want to be knocking on 60 when my kid is graduating high school. I don't want to be mistaken as the grandmother rather than the mother in the playground. I don't have to wait and see if i find someone who can put up with my awesomeness."

"You really want this" he stated simply, his expression softening as he looked at the desperation in her eyes.

She gave him a small smile and nodded "I really want this."

Harvey fell silent, his gaze moving to the window, eyes focused on the concrete jungle as Donna stood there awkwardly wondering if the conversation had just ended. "I'll do it."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, head cocking slightly to one side "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, confused. Had Harvey been listening to what she'd been saying for the last five minutes? Or was he having some sort of mini stroke? Both were equally viable options as far as she was concerned.

"I'll do it." he repeated, dragging his gaze away from the skyline to look at her dead in the eyes, a hardened expression on his face. Donna had always prided herself on the fact that to 99.9% of the world's population, Harvey Specter was impossible to read, a mystery, but for her, she could tell his mood with a kink of a tie, a crease on this shirt. And right now? She knew he was being serious.

"Harvey..." his name escaped her lips in a whisper, the disbelief evident in her tone, a quiet warning to him, that this wasn't a joke to her.

He gave her a curt nod, undoing the button on his suit jacket "Donna you're a perfectionist, you deserve '_the'_ baby, how are you supposed to know what your potential child is going to turn out like from a generic information sheet from a sperm bank. This way you'll at least have the comfort in knowing where the other half of your baby's genetics have come from and my God it would be the greatest mix of chromosomes the world has ever seen."

Donna just stared at him wide eyed, her eyes darting to the four corners of the room, searching for hidden cameras, convinced she was being punk'd "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"No." He shook his head. "You've done a lot for me over the years, more than a life times supply of handbags and shoes could ever make up for, so I want to do this for you."

She ran her hands down her face, not giving a single care that her make up was probably now smeared over her face as she reached for his decanter of scotch, pouring herself a large glass, before knocking it back in a matter of seconds. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she blurted out her response "Harvey, this is a baby we're talking about here, a real live human being."

"Holy shit, babies are real?" he deadpanned, his eyes rolling. "Donna, I know what this means, but seriously, you'd be a fantastic mom, and if you want to do this, let me help."

"Harvey, I don't know..." This wasn't a simple yes or no question, this was fucking huge. Getting pregnant from an anonymous sperm donor is one thing, but getting pregnant by your boss/best friend, is all kinds of fucked up. They wouldn't even make a movie out of that shit. What would having a baby with Harvey Specter even be like? Would he be involved? Would he want to be involved...

No, she thought, this couldn't happen.

"Just sleep on it. Okay?" She nodded, quickly excusing herself from his office, grabbing her purse from her desk; her legs carrying her hurriedly down the corridor towards Rachel's office.

"Donna" she greeted with a smile, tearing her eyes away from a case file "What's up?"

"Margaritas. Now."

Rachel stared at the older woman, her stomach flipping uneasily at the panicked expression on the red head's face. "Donna, it's only 4..."

"Rachel this is non-negotiable, get your fucking coat, now."

"Yes ma'am."

Harvey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as she ran off down the corridor, his hand shaking slightly. "What the fuck" he muttered out loud, pacing the room, much like Donna had been doing only moments before.

"Harvey, I've got news for you, the Lawson case? We've got the bastards." Mike declared victoriously as he entered Harvey's office, a wide grin on his face, a grin that instantly fell at the sight of the older man.

Harvey didn't flinch at Mike's sudden presence in the room, he didn't mutter a word at his news, he just kept pacing, and pacing.

Mike looked at his mentor, concerned. In the four years he had known the man, he had seen him so on edge. In fact, Mike had only seen him lose his shit perhaps once, and even then that was only because he was off his head on weed. "Harvey... what's happened?"

"I think" he stopped in front of the man, inhaling and exhaling slowly "I _think_, I may have just...fuck." he exclaimed loudly "fuck."

"Harvey, what?" Mike pushed, desperate to know, all sorts of scenarios running through his mind.

"I think that there's a chance that I'm going to be a dad."

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHO'S BACK?<strong>

**Yeah i know it's only been like 5 days...**

**Okay, sooo, I think i've just started a new fic with this. It randomly came to me and I had to write something down. Theres so many fics of the two of them, falling in love and getting pregnant or having a secret love child from years ago, that i thought this would be an interesting line to take, seeming as Donna is of age where she may feel like time is running out etc.**

**As per usual, let me know what you think, if you want me to continue this or not. I go back to uni soon so here's your opportunity for crazy updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

Donna looked at the table of empty glasses, counting that this was her fifth margarita, and although the alcohol had created a nice hazy bubble around her, reality was still hitting her- hard. Rachel on the other hand, was one drink away from losing the ability to speak in coherent sentences and her dignity.

"Men" she huffed, resting her chin on her hand "who the fuck needs them?"

Rachel laughed, throwing her head back, finding Donna's flippant question hilarious, a contrast to the redhead's serious expression. "That's funny because you want a baby, and you need a man for a baby..."

"Einstein" Donna muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to get a sensible or remotely helpful answer out of you now am I?"

Rachel moved her head from side to side, half shrugging as she smiled innocently "Maybe yes, maybe no."

Donna sighed, raking her fingers through her hair "What do I do Rachel?"

"Have beautiful, confident and sassy children with Harvey Specter!" she exclaimed excitedly, almost jumping up and down in her seat.

Perhaps it was the alcohol talking but Donna couldn't help but mentally acknowledge her point, she was right, they would beautiful and sassy. Theoretically speaking of course.

"But this is Harvey..." she weakly protested, whining slightly. "Harvey goddamn Specter, international ladies man, a man known for his lack of commitment to anything that doesn't have at least a seven figure price tag attached to it."

"I don't know Donna I think he'd be a good dad."

"Define what you mean by a good dad, Rachel? Throwing so much money at the child that he or she could live in a solid gold play house, or turning up to soccer or ballet practices?"

"Both. I think he would step up."

Donna let her head fall to the table with a thud, a groan escaping her lips "And that's the problem, right there." she sighed "I have accepted the fact that I'm approaching forty far quicker than I would like, and that finding a husband or soul mate before my ovaries shrivel up is looking more and more like mission impossible with every passing second..." she paused, raising her head to look at Rachel "I came to terms that if I wanted a child, it would be on my own, with nothing more than a turkey baster and my legs raised in the air."

Donna silently thanked the bartender as he brought over another two drinks, waiting till he was out of earshot before she continued "Not knowing who my baby's father is, is one thing, knowing that my baby's father is the man I schedule professional and personal appointments for is another. How would it even work? Would he give me the goods and watch me raise the kid from afar, or would he roll up his sleeves and be the one wiping the sweat off my forehead as I push a human the size of a watermelon out of my hoo ha."

"Hoo ha? Donna, really?" Rachel laughed.

"Shut up." she muttered, "I'm being serious here Rachel. Harvey and I may seem surgically attached, and that we've survived more years together than a large percentage of marriages do, but this is a life long commitment, we will forever have something connecting the two of us."

Rachel gave her a pointed look as she raised her glass to her lips "Well it sounds like you have your answer..."

Donna groaned, throwing her head back "But what if I go with some random sperm donor and the baby is born with like three eyes or something? Harvey's babies would be born with my killer red hair and a jawline that could cut through ice."

"They would be pretty damn stubborn" Rachel pointed out "You'll probably ask them to do something and they'll object on the grounds that they don't want to"

Donna laughed, letting the mental images of mini Donna's and Harvey's fill her mind, a smile spreading across her face "Their tea parties would be sitting around a desk with a play decanter and tumbler of scotch" she added, getting carried away.

"Cute!"

"Oh man, I'm in serious trouble here," Donna pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, letting her body jerk as she faked sobbing.

Rachel placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder " Yep!"

Across town, Harvey sat in his living room, a stack of photo albums in front of him. Calling Harvey sentimental would be a lie, but his dad left him a case full of photo albums from his childhood in his will, and here he was, five years after his death, finally letting them see the light of day... well night.

Placing his glass tumbler on the table he let out a shaky breath, loosening the tie from around his neck as he picked up one of the albums. Flicking through the pages slowly, he felt the corners of her lips tug up into a smile, his eyes scanning through the countless images of him and his brother as a child, surrounded by his parents.

He ran his free hand over his face, letting his thoughts run wild. He knew why he had turned down a drink with Mike, to come home and dig out the albums from the depth of his closet, he couldn't get his mind off of the conversation he had had with Donna just hours before.

The words just slipped out of his mouth, like second nature, but the weight of them, bore down his shoulders. Harvey had always secretly wanted a family, he had always believed that he would make a good father, that if he could be half the man his father was, that he would do good. But the opportunity never presented itself. In his thirty-nine years on this earth, he has never found someone to tame him, to love him, let alone start a family with.

Besides Donna.

Harvey knew that part of the reason he offered his services to Donna was due to feelings that for the last decade or so he had successfully managed to keep at bay. He wasn't stupid, but he acted ignorant, played the oblivious card in the hopes that one day he'll wake up, go into work and that dull pain in his chest that appeared every time he saw her face would finally disappear. It was a ridiculous moment, a lapse in judgment, but even the most controlled of people lose it sometimes.

He stared at a photo of his family together, his heart sinking at the image, at what he had lost. He hadn't spoken to his mother in years, he resented her for cheating on his dad, she effectively tore his family apart, something that he would never forgive her for. He knew the pain that came hand in hand with a broken family, granted he was in his teenage years, but it didn't hurt any less, he was just able to cover up his feelings a little better.

Bringing a child into the world with Donna as nothing more than a sperm donor would be exactly the same. He would be bringing someone in the world to be raised by a single parent, and eventually by some other man. Could he honestly just sit back and let that happen? Even if he took an active role in the child's life, would he just see them on weekends? Argue over who gets to spend the holidays with him or her?

But was he ever going to get an opportunity like this again? To help out a woman who has been there for him for most of his adult life, giving her the ultimate gift, a symbol of his gratitude, of unspoken feelings. It was a situation that reeked of complexities, of problems, of risks.

The questions he needed to ask were endless, but the answers were nowhere to be seen. There was no way he was getting to sleep tonight, his mind swimming in thousands of jumbled thoughts, he had to see her, or he had to get so mind-numbingly drunk that he passed out in his $8,000 suit.

He grabbed his phone out of his suit jacket, scrolling through his contact list until he reached Ray's name, asking him to pick him up as soon as he could. He was going to see her.

* * *

><p>Donna rolled off of her sofa, falling to the floor with a thud, her limbs unable to perform to their usual ability due to the debilitating effects of alcohol, a groan escaping her lips. "I hate you alcohol," she muttered out loud, dragging her now hung over body towards the door. "Whoever you are, I already hate you"<p>

Who the hell was knocking on her door at midnight anyway? Besides the obvious mass murderer...

She rolled her eyes as she opened the door "No, not you" she whined, gripping the door tightly to steady herself. "Harvey, noooo"

He let a small smirk tug on his lips, finding her child like state amusing "Someone's had a heavy night" he questioned, but really it was a statement.

"Margarita's are not my friends."

She gently pushed past her, taking in her apartment, a lot had changed since the last time he was here, but then again, that was many years ago. "You've decorated," he observed as she wrapped her arms protectively around her.

She felt uncomfortable with him being in her home, her mind racing back to the last time he was here, and what happened as a result "Yeah" she whispered. She watched him make himself comfortable, taking a seat on her sofa "What are you doing here Harv? It's late and if I don't get to sleep soon, there is a 100% chance that I will roll into work tomorrow looking like death."

"So no different than usual?" he countered, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey!" she exclaimed a little too loudly, wincing at the sound of her own voice "Oww."

"We need to talk about... you know..." he trailed off, shifting in the chair, pursing his lips together.

She nodded. "It's okay Harvey, I know what you're going to say..." she started, preparing herself for his answer.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Damn, she thought, she had no idea. "I don't know" she sat down next to him, staring at the wall.

"Having a baby together would change everything," he stated matter-of-factly

"Yep." she agreed, keeping her gaze fixated on the wall.

"It's going to raise a lot of questions by a lot of people."

"Depending on how we theoretically do this then yeah..."

"I'd want to be involved Donna" they looked at each other as she nodded silently before letting their gazes return to their previous spots

"People are going to talk," he continued, letting his words process in his own mind as he said them out loud

"Nothing new there..."

"You want a baby." he stated, she smiled

"I do."

"I want a baby."

Her head snapped round at a speed that she was close to it falling off of her neck, her eyes widening in shock, that... she was not expecting. "Y-you do?" she stuttered.

"Contrary to what you believe Donna, there are some things that you don't know about me."

"I'm Donna" she protested, "I _do _know everything"

"Well I guess this slipped passed your radar... I'm forty next year."

"You're practically dead." she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I was going to say, I'm about to hit my prime, but okay, lets go with that."

"A kid is a big responsibility Harvey, you work sixty hour weeks, and that's just in the office. You live for your work" And here enters the voice of reason, Donna thought, about goddamn time.

He half shrugged "There's more to life than work, Donna." Practice what you preach, they both thought.

She closed her eyes, scrunching her face up as she fought to find any more objections to this situation "This is you and me Harvey"

"Donna, we've known one another for years, you know me better than I know myself, in fact you're probably the only person in my life I can tolerate."

"Wow" she breathed sarcastically "Jeez Harvey, you smooth talker, you."

He rolled his eyes "You know what I mean, Donna." he paused "You'd be a great mom"

She nodded, biting her lip "You'd be a great dad."

"Our kids would be beautiful"

"Kids?!" she exclaimed in a panic "Whoa, slow down there sailor, don't start thinking about multiples, we're still discussing numero uno."

"Our _kid_ would be an unstoppable force, just like us."

"They would be genetically perfect...No Harvey, we've got to be serious here, this is big."

"Talking about big, you're going to get huge, and your boobs..."

"Mind out of the gutter, Specter."

"Sorry" he mumbled, smirking. "So, where are we?"

"I don't know..."

They fell silent, neither of them speaking as they let their minds catch up, letting their hearts and brains fight as they tried to come up with a final opinion."

"I want to do this." He declared, breaking the silence.

"Me too." She couldn't believe she was agreeing to this, but the pros in her mind, outweigh the cons. What was the worst that could happen?

"So..." she let out a shaky breath, looking at him dead in the eyes. "We're doing this?"

He gave her a curt nod, his lips pursed in a tight line as he grabbed her hand "We're doing this."

* * *

><p><strong>Omg. I cannot get over how well received the first chapter was, incredible. Let's keep up this momentum! I go to NYC on Monday and then I go back to Uni so updates might become a little slower. Hit me with some love and I'll give you another post before I go. Whether it's anon or logged in, your words are ridiculously motivating.<strong>

**Check out my profile for news on updates and future fics.**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed and neither Harvey nor Donna had muttered a word to one another besides the necessary work spiel, both unsure of what to say. It was all well and good that they came to a decision regarding the idea of having a baby together, but where do you go from there? They tried to act normal, as if nothing had happened, but it was monumental. At first they bided their time, waiting for the other person to speak up, to start the awkward conversation with an uneasy "So..." and go from there, but no one gave in. Goddamn stubbornness.

Donna had been growing increasingly impatient with every passing day, the fact that she was due to ovulate in the next couple of days plaguing her mind as she tried to muster the courage to walk into his office and tell him to basically...drop his pants.

Well... in the confines of a bathroom with nothing more than a plastic cup and a trashy magazine or imagination. Does Harvey Specter even own any trashy, suggestive reading or visual material, she couldn't help but wonder as she minimized his calendar on her computer screen back to a page of baby names. She was getting way ahead of herself, but she didn't care, truth be told, if she had her way, her spare bedroom would already be painted and ready to go, but that would be tempting fate.

"Donna, can you come here please?" Harvey said through the intercom as she pretended not to hear him "Donna."

"Would it hurt you to come to me once in a while?" she shot back sarcastically, making no immediate effort to move from the comfort of her cubicle. She let her gaze raise to meet his, his eyebrows raised, pretending to look unimpressed as he continued to stare.

"Donna." He said her name firmly.

"Harvey." She cocked her head to the side, smiling as she leant back in her chair.

"Donna, I have a present for you."

Her eyes widened in excitement as she jumped out of her chair, practically bounding into his office like a puppy. "Present!?" she exclaimed "For me?" He nodded "What have you done this time Specter?" her tone went serious as she rested her hands on her hips. Harvey loved to splash the cash, he always had, but his favorite person to shower with gifts, besides himself, was Donna. Yet Donna being Donna, she knew what every gift meant.

Handbag- he had screwed up on a moderate to catastrophic scale, depending on the brand and quantity of handbags received.

Shoes- Once again on a price to severity scale, usually as a result of a stupid, flippant comment passing his lips and Donna feigning offence.

Dress- He had accidentally (or so he claimed) committed Donna to an event as his wife or long term girlfriend, which happened more times than you would imagine.

And then there were cupcakes which basically translated into 'I'd be a mess without you, thank you for keeping me alive.'

She eyed the bag on his desk, her gaze flickering between him and the so called gift as she raised an eyebrow in question. He rolled his eyes, pushing his chair away from his desk as he walked round, perching himself on the edge. "Why do you jump to the conclusion that because I've got you something, I've done something wrong?"

She half shrugged, taking a seat on the leather sofa "Oh I don't know Harvey... past experience maybe?"

"Whatever" he dismissed, knowing she was right. "Here" he handed her the bag, quickly looking out towards the hallway making sure it was clear "Now before you say anything, I've spent the last few days reading anything and everything about the...process and pregnancy and what not, and 99% of it went over my head, but we do need that" he pointed to the bag.

Her curiosity was peaked, her stomach flipping nervously as she gently fingered the bag, opening it as she looked at what was inside.

"Oh Jesus" she muttered as she stared at the contents of the bag with wide eyes, her cheeks burning red. She looked back up at the man, unable to determine if she wanted to crawl into a hole and die from sheer embarrassment, or burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Remember when you used to surprise me with gifts like handbags or shoes?" She asked him as he bit his lip nervously, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Yeah, I miss those days." she added. She pulled out the home insemination kit and an ovulation test kit, hiding it behind the plastic bag, not wanting any passersby, or more specifically Mike or Louis to see.

He shrugged, leaning against his desk, his voice low "I don't know, I just thought that we should get the ball rolling... I mean, I was reading about ovulation and insemination and I'd like to say I understand what it's all about, but it kind of just made me want to drink a bottle of scotch and thank the lord that I'm not a woman"

"Please tell me you ordered these online from home? Because I do not want Ben from IT having a heart attack when he runs through your internet history."

He pursed his lips together in a tight line, his cheeks turning pink as he closed his eyes momentarily, trying to regain composure "I'll just say it's for a case."

"Oh Harvey" she breathed through her laughter "please save me a front row seat for when the two of you accidentally bump into one another in the hall. That kid is going to be a stuttering mess."

He groaned, running his hand over his face "Can we please stop talking about the kid and start talking about making ours" he begged, desperate to change the subject, he hated feeling embarrassed.

Donna stuffed the boxes back into the bag, swiping her tongue over her dry lips as she let out a shaky breath, the words still sounding foreign as they left his lips. "O-okay"

He smiled, grabbing his phone off of the desk as he sat beside her, putting his feet up on the table. "So..." he started, flicking through his phone to get his calendar app up "When are you due to ovulate?" he asked casually, looking at her with expectant eyes.

She shook her head, looking at her lap as she drowned in a sea of awkwardness. Although Donna and Harvey had known each other for years, and they could write an encyclopedia on the other, they were never really one for divulging in intimate details, after all, you've got to leave some things to the imagination. "Well" she sighed, playing with the hem of her dress "tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he repeated slightly alarmed "tomorrow... okay." he breathed, putting his phone down to look at her. "Cancel all my appointments for tomorrow afternoon and I can come to yours and..."

"We'll go to yours" she replied all too quickly

"Okay..." he nodded slowly "Mine it is."

* * *

><p>She inhaled and exhaled deeply, shaking her hands out in front of her as she tried to gain composure, her heart racing in her chest at a million beats per minute. Letting her hand knock against his door, her breaths became increasingly shallow as the sound of footsteps grew louder "You have a spare key." he stated as he opened his door, her mouth falling open slightly as she took in his appearance. Donna could count on one hand the number of times she had seen Harvey out of a suit in the time they've known each other, and it shocked her every time. He smiled, politely taking her coat for her as she entered his apartment, her mind still fixated on the loose pair of jeans and grey t-shirt he was wearing.<p>

She liked it. "You should definitely start adopting a casual Friday policy" she mused as she walked through his open planned apartment towards the kitchen area, grabbing a wine glass from the cupboard.

"Donna" he sang, walking towards her "are you saying that I look hot?"

She poured a glass of wine, turning around against the counter as she shook her head, taking a large sip of Dutch courage "No, I'm just saying you look a lot less constipated in casual attire"

It was a lie, she was saying he looked attractive dressed down, but his ego was big enough, why add fuel to the fire. "Cute" he mused, pouring himself a glass "you know, when you lie, your nose scrunches to the left."

"Does not!" she exclaimed, her free hand grabbing her nose.

He shook his head, laughing slightly "Okay Pinocchio...shall we get down to it?"

"Get down to it?" she echoed, finishing her first glass of wine off, before pouring another "Damn, who knew baby making with Harvey Specter would feel so special."

She tossed the home insemination kit towards him with a smirk "Go on then eager beaver, go have some fun with sergeant Specter."

"Donna." he warned, pointing the box at her.

"Sorry" she apologized sarcastically "Go have fun with your little pickle?" she tried again, attempting to contain the laughter bubbling up inside her.

He strode up to her, with a mischievous look upon his face, stopping in front of her, their faces centimeters apart "Oh Donna" he breathed "There is nothing little about me, you know that. You know _everything._"

She gulped harshly, her eyes flickering around his face as he stepped back, looking smug, he always knew what buttons to push to get her in a hot flush.

She took a few seconds to compose herself, letting the sarcasm race through her bloodstream once more. He stared at the cup in his hand, looking at her uneasily "This cup was made for precision" he reads off of the instructions. "Who the fuck wrote this?" he exclaimed, waving the piece of paper in the air.

"Do you have any reading material to help you with the process?" she asked with a smirk playing on her lips, watching the man before her look more uncomfortable than she had ever seen him.

"Nope" he replied popping the 'p' "do you have any visual material you'd like to contribute to the cause?" he asked suggestively "You and I both know that your camera album isn't full of Central Park shots and photos of kittens"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she replied, her nose scrunching up to the side.

"It's okay" he said walking towards the bathroom "I've got one hell of an imagination."

"Charming" she muttered under her breath. "Just charming."

Donna looked around his spacious apartment, frowning at the lack of warmth, everything was just so...organized. Everything had it's space, it's purpose, yet nothing looked like it belonged in someone's home. She let her imagination run wild, imagining what his place would look like with a little color, perhaps a carpet, and if he was feeling adventurous a picture frame or two. Kicking off her shoes she threw herself down on the sofa, switching on the TV, making herself feel at home.

* * *

><p>"Done" he announced as the bathroom swung open, his body hunched over slightly, his expression blank "Do you know how disturbing it was doing <em>that<em> knowing that you were on the other side of the door?"

She rolled her eyes, but she understood. "Oh c'mon Harvey, you along with every other male spent their teenage years living in the fear of someone walking in on them"

"Well, knocking didn't help" he huffed, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"You were taking ages, I thought you might of had a heart attack and died, or something..."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing a take out menu from the draw "Yeah Donna" he agreed, sarcasm dripping from his voice "viable concern."

"Oh shut up Specter." she finished her drink as she walked towards the bathroom "If you're ordering take out, I want Chinese."

"Whatever Donna, just go and make us a baby."

* * *

><p>"Donna, are you done yet? The food is here and I'm starving"<p>

Donna rolled her eyes, letting out a silent but frustrated cry as she threw her head back, hitting it against the cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

"Donna" he repeated, growing impatient "how long does it take? you've been in there ages."

"Harvey can you please just...not talk to me" she whined from the bathroom as he leant against the door

"Have I said something wrong?"

She rolled her eyes, back against the tiled floor, legs hitched over the side of the bathtub "Harvey, we've done a lot together in the years we've known one another, but this is without a doubt the weirdest, most uncomfortable and awkward thing we've ever done. I could break it down to you in layman's terms, but that would just be vulgar. Please just let me finish."

"Fine" He huffed, dragging himself to the kitchen as he emptied the contents of the bag of Chinese food onto a tray, quickly sneaking a prawn cracker into his mouth.

"I can hear you crunching from here!" she called out "Touch one more prawn cracker and I tell Mike that you're terrified of spiders!" she threatened.

Harvey gasped, letting the half eaten prawn cracker fall onto the counter "you wouldn't!" he challenged

"I would." she smirked, pulling on her sweats before resuming her previous position "Hey Harvey?"

"What?"

"Can you bring the food in here, I've got to keep my legs up."

He grabbed the tray of food, stopping outside the bathroom door "are you decent? I do not want to lose my appetite"

"Just open the goddamn door"

Harvey laughed as he caught sight of her, lying on the floor in her sweat pants, legs in the air, hair sprawled out underneath her. "Looking good Paulsen" he commented as he placed the tray down on the floor, before sitting down opposite her. She shot him a death glare. "This reminds me of the time I found you in the 43rd floor bathrooms, face down on the floor having an intense relationship with the toilet...I have never seen someone who was as hung over as you were that day"

"I was not that bad."

"Donna, you came to work with your dress tucked into your underwear, you were a mess." he choked on a noodle as the laughter failed to subside. "It was a beautiful day."

"I hate you" she muttered, turning her head away from him as a pout appeared on her lips.

"So... when will we know?"

"Couple of weeks"

"That's so long!" he moaned, staring into his cartoon of mixed steamed vegetables.

"It may not even work the first time around Harvey, these things can take time" She reasoned, not wanting to get his hopes up too high. He pushed over a the carton of noodles towards her, laughing in amusement as she tried to eat with her back against the floor, legs in the air. "Although I would be more than happy to not go through this" she pointed to her current state "again. Not exactly how nature intended aye."

He laughed, throwing a noodle at her face before turning serious again. "You know...we could always try it the natural way next time, I mean if you don't want to do this again..."

"Harvey!" she exclaimed, mouth falling open "that is the most unsexiest way a man has tried to get me into bed, ever."

He scrunched up his face "Please" he scoffed "Don't act like you haven't had worse propositions in your life."

"Hmm" she replied, knowing that he was right "It would be awkward Harvey."

"Would it be anymore awkward than what we've just done?" he countered as she fell silent.

"You make a fair point... but no Harvey! That'll just blur boundaries and complicate things, besides, you couldn't handle me."

He rolled his eyes as he shoved a slice of prawn toast in his mouth "I know you're getting old Donna, but I didn't think you'd be turning senile just yet."

"What?"

"We've done it before Donna, and we were just fine. Oh, and I think I handled you quite nicely, you were very generous with your compliments, screaming them at the top of your lungs. You even called me God a few times."

She tried to hit him, but the distance between them was too great, instead, she threw a chop stick in his direction, hitting him square on the head. "Oww" he winced, rubbing the area of skin that had been assaulted by the eating instrument.

"If and only if you ever get the opportunity to have me again, you'll be the one thanking God as you wear a paper bag on your head with a picture of Channing Tatum's face attached to it."

"So you're not ruling it out then?" he challenged, with a smirk, ignoring her cheap attempt of a put down.

She groaned, shifting her butt to raise her legs higher in the air "No, I'm just hoping it wont come to that."

They fell in a comfortable silence as they consumed enough Chinese food to feed a family of four for a week.

"We might have just created a baby."

She nodded "Yep. God help man kind, they wont know what's going to hit them."

"Agreed, perfection isn't as well received by those inferior" he stated proudly, leaning over to prod her flat stomach.

Donna rolled her eyes "If the baby was born without your ego, I'd be okay with that."

"I could say the same about your 'know it all' trait"

"Harvey Specter, I would pipe down if I were you, before I call our first born Mike or Michelle... or perhaps Louis or Louise, depending on their personality"

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

* * *

><p><strong>I cant believe you guys! This is insane. I am so glad you like what I've wrote so far, and I hope you like this chapter. My Internet history is screwed haha, I let my brother use my laptop and he was like "err, why have you been googling ovulation and home insemination kits?" Makes for an interesting conversation!<strong>

**So here's the deal. I love to hear what you think, whether it's anon/logged in, it takes a few seconds, but it makes my day. I go on holiday in 48 hours. Hit me with some ridiculous love, and I will give you another chapter Sunday night, insane love, and I'll do that plus post a chapter from my ipad in the big apple sometime during the time I'm gone.**

**I have so many great ideas for this story, I just hope you'll hang around for the ride**

**So... GO GO GO! X**


	4. Chapter 4

If they could, they would tell you that the past couple of weeks have been normal, that nothing extraordinary had occurred, that no distractions had been plaguing their minds, but then they would be lying. But that doesn't mean that they didn't try, because they did, in fact, Harvey and Donna tried so goddamn hard to act normal that it had just become awkward.

They say patience is a virtue, but neither of them lived by that mantra, both desperate to know if their futures had been changed irreversibly. Keen to know if they had succeeded in creating a baby, or as Harvey kept saying, 'If Donna was cooking them a little Specter'.

Harvey had found himself taking it a little bit easier on Donna, letting her sarcastic comments wash over him, letting her longer than usual lunch breaks slip, little things that Mike had begun to silently notice.

"Hey Harvey, where's Donna?" he waltzed in, holding a pile of folders as his gaze flickered between his mentor and the empty desk outside of his office.

Harvey shrugged, not looking up from his laptop screen "Somewhere."

Mike scrunched up his face confused "she's your assistant Harvey, aren't you kind of supposed to know where she is?"

Harvey shut his laptop screen, looking up at the boy with an unimpressed expression "lets get a couple of things straight Mike, Donna is a grown woman, I am not her keeper and you are certainly not her mom. And secondly, how about you pass me those goddamn files and stop worrying about what my assistant is doing, and start worrying about winning this goddamn case."

"Wow" he breathed, rolling his eyes as he threw the files on his desk "someone's a little touchy this morning."

Truth be told, Harvey had been in an uptight mood all morning, his concentration practically nonexistent as he couldn't help but notice the lack of Donna around the place. It was approaching midday and she had yet to be seen. Donna was never late, she never took personal days, so the fact that he hadn't seen the red haired wonder yet, caused an uneasily feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Mike" he warned with little patience, today was not the day for the kid to be a jackass.

He threw his hands up defensively, taking a step back "Jeez, how does Donna even put up with you?"

"Why don't you do something useful and look my calendar and tell me what we have on for the rest of the day" he dismissed him with a wave of the hand as he tried to focus on the document in front of him, rereading the same sentence for what felt like the thousandth time.

Mike squinted at Donna's screen, trying to make sense of her system "Erm" he started, his voice blaring through the intercom "You have a deposition with Harrison Limited at 1 and then you have an 'oven test' at 4?" he looked up at the man confused "what the fuck is an oven test?"

Harvey's eyes went wide as the younger man hurried back into the room "what's an oven test?" he repeated, his curiosity peaked. Harvey knew exactly what it meant, however vague it was to anyone else. Donna was going to take a test.

"Oh nothing" he dismissed.

"It's clearly something important if it's in your schedule Harvey" Mike pointed out, not wanting to let it drop.

"I have an engineer coming round to mine to check out my oven, I've been having some issues with it" he lied, rolling his eyes at how pushy Mike was being.

"Since when do you know what an oven is, and why does it say it's at Donna's?"

Shit, you would have thought that if Donna had been cryptic enough to use a code word for what was really going on, she could at least not add her name into the equation, at the risk of this happening "Err" he stuttered, trying to think on his feet "I don't really know what I'm talking about so I'm forcing Donna to come over to make sure guy fixes it. You know what she's like, she doesn't want me to die in the night from carbon monoxide poisoning."

"What a loss to the world that would be" Mike muttered, shaking his head.

"I know, that's what I said to Donna."

Mike scrunched his nose to the side "you two are weird"

Harvey stood up, straightening his suit jacket as his eyes flickered to the clock on the wall "reschedule the deposition, I'm going to take the rest of the afternoon off." Mike wordlessly watched Harvey walk past him, and down the hallway

"What the fuck?" he whispered to himself, something was going on, and he was determined to find out.

* * *

><p>Donna sat on her bathroom floor, empty cardboard boxes scattered around her, her fingers tightly clutching onto a handful of plastic sticks. She sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as her head fell back, hitting the side of her bathtub. She groaned, the dull pain in her head somewhat soothing as her mind failed to focus.<p>

She looked at her phone beside her as the screen illuminated, the device vibrating against the tiled floor as Harvey's name appeared on the caller ID, she was wondering when he'd finally notice her absence and call. Letting the phone click onto voicemail she stared at her hands, the plastic sticks screaming the answer to the question she had been asking herself for the last couple of weeks.

Was she pregnant? Had it worked?

No.

She knew the chances were slim, the doctor warned her, but part of her believed that she could defy the statistics, prove them all wrong, after all, she was Donna for crying out loud.

Anything Donna couldn't do, wasn't worth doing as far as she was concerned.

She dragged herself to her feet, dropping the numerous tests in the trash can before washing her hands. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, resembling what she imagines a female version of what Ronald McDonald would look like as her phone rang again. She groaned, wishing he would take the hint and just piss off, but she knew he must have seen his schedule, desperate to know the result.

She wasn't stupid, she knew she realistically had 30 minutes tops before he turned up at her door, and right now, seeing his face was at the bottom of her list. Wiping away the smudged make up, she quickly applied a fresh coat, straightening out her summer dress before grabbing her purse, ready to find asylum for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Donna, open the goddamn door." he huffed, his knuckles knocking against the wood as he called our her name for the twentieth time. Why wasn't she answering? "Donna, I'm not going to beg, but if you don't open the door in the next two minutes I'm going to knock it down."<p>

He wasn't. He wasn't about to ruin a $10000 suit, you'd have to be some sort of idiot to do that. "Donna, c'mon" he whined, letting his head fall against the door. Digging his phone out of his jacket pocket, he scrolled through his contacts until a better idea popped into his head, thank god for technology. Opening up the 'find friends' app, he waited as the data loaded, his phone locating Donna's whereabouts thanks to her GPS. "What the..." he muttered as his phone located her to a place not far from her apartment, a street that for some reason seemed vaguely familiar to him.

A five minute walk down the road led him to a dive bar he had visited with Donna a few times over the years, a hole in the wall where no one with any sort of class would openly come too, but for Donna, it was perfect. The decor was theatrical, just like her, the people friendly and understated, a perfect hideaway from the hustle and bustle of her daily life. His eyes scanned the half full bar as his gaze fell on a mane of auburn hair in the corner, back facing him. He frowned as he noticed her slumped posture, her head hanging low, looking completely out of character.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He bellowed as he got closer looking at the glass in front of her. The sound of his voice startled her as she jumped, her back still facing him. She gulped, swallowing her mouthful of wine, her eyes fixated on the piece of scrunched up paper on the table in front of her, how the hell did he find her?

"Having a drink" she replied, void of emotion as her back slumped, her hand reaching out for her glass.

"You cant drink!" he exclaimed, ripping the glass out of her hand, eyes wide in disbelief. What the hell was she doing? She knew better than anyone, that you couldn't drink, not when you could be cooking a little Specter up in there.

"I can and I will." her hair fell in front of her eyes, masking the pained expression on her face, hoping that her voice wouldn't expose her now.

"Donna?" he raised an eyebrow in concern as he slowly took a seat opposite her.

"It's negative Harvey" she muttered, snatching her glass away.

He just stared at her, unable to pinpoint his emotions, unable to form a suitable reaction that would show her just how we felt. Harvey sighed, running his hand through his hair as he indicated towards the bartender to bring him a scotch. "Tests aren't completely accurate Donna..." he tried to sound hopeful, for both their sakes.

"I know" she raised her head, her gaze meeting his "that's why I took 12." she pursed her lips together in a tight line "and went to the doctors"

"Donna..."

She gave him a sad smile, trying to shake off her emotions, composing herself, desperate to be her usual confident and fierce self. "Harvey, it's fine, it was a long shot, we both knew that it happening first time would be a tall order. I just..." she let out a shaky breath, knocking back her drink "I guess, I just... I just got my hopes up, it's stupid, I know."

"Perfection takes time" he teased, quickly reaching over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze before bringing it back to nurse his glass tumbler. Her eyes widened momentarily at the gesture, surprised to see a hint of disappointment in his eyes, he cared too.

"I guess you're right" she smiled, feeling herself relax a little.

"Donna" he scoffed, giving her a pointed look "I'm Harvey Specter, I'm always right."

She rolled her eyes, was there ever a minute in the day where he didn't feel the need to feed his ego? "We'll just try again in a couple of weeks."

He gave her a curt nod, a small smirk playing on his lips "hey, can you order the kit this time, I bumped into Ben and I think the kid either had a panic attack or shit his pants in front of me, I'm pretty sure it was more uncomfortable for me than it was him."

Her eyes widened as she swallowed harshly, scared that she was about to do a spit take "Oh man and I missed that? Damn, I would have paid good money to see that." she laughed, that signature smile he knew and loved returning to her face. "Hey Harvey?" she asked, her laughter subsiding, her expression hardening a little "Remember what you said about if we needed to do this again?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember the conversation, his mind going blank. He shook his head "no doubt it was something hilarious and witty?" he tried, arching his eyebrow in curiosity.

Donna bit her lip, her eyes flickering between his face and the table, unsure if she should mention it or just leave the matter be. "About... you know, trying it the old fashioned way."

It was Harvey's turn to spit take as his eyes went wide, his mouth falling open slightly, now he remembered. He loosened the tie around his neck, feeling a little hot under the collar as he waited for her to continue, not sure if he would be able to find the words to formulate a coherent response.

She waited for him to say something, anything, but instead he just stared at her, like a deer caught in headlights about to face its imminent death. "You know what, never mind..." she quickly tried to diffuse the conversation, regretting ever mentioning it, of course he just said that in the heat of the moment.

"No, no" he blurted it, snapping out of his daze "the old fashioned way, huh?"

She nodded slowly, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks "I hear that's how most people make babies these days" she tried to joke, the tension between them thickening.

He pursed his lips, nodding his head slowly in thought as he tried to process the new direction the conversation had taken. "So you want to..."

"I don't know." she quickly replied, interrupting him. She grabbed the bottle of wine, filling the glass up before taking a large sip. "Maybe?" she half shrugged.

"O...kay" he breathed, trying to regain composure. Harvey knew he was the one who initially mentioned the possibility of the two of them sleeping together, but he didn't in a million years think she'll actually consider it. Harvey had found it virtually impossible to forget the one time they crossed the line of friendship and professionalism and jump in between the sheets, it was a thought that popped into his mind a little more frequently than he cared to admit. He convinced himself that it was normal, that he was just a hot blooded man, and men think about sex a lot, but part of him knew that there was more to it than that.

Donna had unknowingly set a bar that night. Donna had created expectations that no female encounter had been able to meet let alone surpass ever since. Donna was without a doubt the best he had ever had, that night was different, it was special.

He knew that if he ever told anyone that his reputation would be tarnished, no guy gets that emotionally connected over sex, he had thought, it's not like he was in love with her.

Right?

"It's just sex" she stated "we're both adults, it's not like either of us are virgins."

He half nodded, half shook his head "Yep, right... you're right."

"We've done it before" she continued "it was casual, no big deal"

"Uhuh" he responded, downing his drink. Was it him, or was it getting really hot in here?

"It's just sex Harvey, I'm not asking you to cosign a house with me. You can say no."

"No" he blurted out, as Donna's face fell. No one had ever said no to Donna before.

"Oh."

"I mean no, it's fine, I suggested it. You're right, it's just sex, and god knows you've been wanting to get me back into bed for years." he replied smugly, hiding his true feelings behind his ego.

Donna rolled her eyes "Oh please" she scoffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder "you've been pining over me for the last eight years."

Try twelve, he thought.

"Someone's full of themselves."

She leant over the table, giving Harvey a more than generous view of her cleavage as she cocked her head to one side, fluttering her eyelids "Oh Harvey" she whispered lowly "you don't have to pretend that I rocked your world that night."

Harvey swallowed before letting out a shaky breath, damn Donna. He sat back, desperate for a little distance, not trusting himself. Harvey dug out his phone, hiding it under the table as he scrolled to his settings, playing the message tone as if it were real.

"Damn, I've got to get to the office, Jessica needs me" he looked at Donna apologetically who raised an eyebrow, seeing through Harvey's act.

"Okay" she replied, pretending to believe him "anything I can help with?"

"No!" he exclaimed a little too quickly "I'm good."

"So, you're game?" she asked as he stood up, wanting verbal confirmation.

"Yep" he gave her a thumbs up "prepare to see stars Paulsen" he quickly excused himself, his legs hurriedly taking him out of the bar as the cool air hit him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he absentmindedly dialed '3' on his speed dial, growing increasingly impatient with every ring.

"Mike" he said as soon as the call connected "do you have anything knocking about your apartment?" he asked, referring to coffee cart guy's extra curricular activity.

"Good evening Harvey, how nice to hear from you" Mike sarcastically shot back.

"If you want to keep your job kid, you'll answer my goddamn question." Harvey was getting agitated.

"Yeah a little stashed somewhere why?"

"Tell Rachel to go out, I'm coming over."

Mike didn't have the chance to reply as Harvey hung up the phone, hailing a cab, not even bothering to call Ray to come collect him. Blowing out a deep breath Harvey slipped into the back of the yellow taxi, thankful for the ever-growing distance between him and Donna. Telling the driver Mike's address he leant back into the poorly upholstered seat, his eyes glazing over as he stared out at the window. What the hell had he gotten himself in to?

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's back! My trip to the big apple was amazing, but now I am sooooo jetlagged I want to sleep for fifty years. I had such an amazing time.<strong>

**Shopped till my bank account allowed me no more, sightseeing, stood outside the building that they do location shots for Pearson Specter (It's on Lexington and 54th East street if anyone is interested)**

**I am so overwhelmed at the response to this story so far it's incredible. Now here's the thing; im back at uni this week and my workload is going to become heavy very quickly, so reviews work as motivation now I have to juggle uni with work and this. So show me the love you wonderful people and I'll hit you with an update of maps in 24 hours and another chapter of this... FRIDAY!**

**PS! GO READ MY NEW ONE SHOT 'DREAMING OUT LOUD' BOOOOM.**


	5. Chapter 5

"As much as I _love_ spending the best part of 70 hours with you a week, these late night visits aren't necessary Harvey..." Mike greeted Harvey as he opened the door "I mean, I know you miss me and everything but..."

"Shut up" Harvey interrupted as he pushed passed the younger man, waltzing into his apartment, throwing his suit jacket on the back of the sofa. He stopped, turning around to face him, giving him an expectant, almost impatient look "So... where is it?"

Mike rolled his eyes, slamming the door shut as he wordlessly walked over to the kitchen area, opening up one of the cupboards, pulling a battered metal tin from the top shelf, a shelf that he knew Rachel would never be able to reach. Handing Harvey a joint he placed another between his lips, looking at his boss quizzically.

"Light?" Harvey asked as Mike passed him a lighter, passing it back almost immediately as he ignited the cigarette.

"So..." Mike started, taking a drag, as he led them towards the window, not wanting to stink the place out too much, knowing that the inevitable conversation he would have with Rachel later wouldn't be a good one. "Am I allowed to know why you're here, smoking, looking like you're about to lose your shit?"

Harvey blew out a breath, smoke escaping his lips as he shook his head slightly "No."

"Oh c'mon Harvey, I know you. It has to be something big for you to be here, let alone do _this_" he pointed to the cigarette "your severity scale never changes. Minor and you will go rent out one of those flashy cars of yours and break all kinds of speeding laws, moderate and you'll spend the evening in your office drowning in a bottle of high end scotch, significant and you're scrolling through your little black book trying to find a poor desperate girl to help wash away the memories. Severe, and you call me."

Harvey rolled his eyes, opening his mouth ready to answer back, but he couldn't. The kid was right. Running his free hand through his now disheveled hair, Harvey's shoulders slumped, his expression softening ever so slightly "I've got myself into a situation I don't know how to handle."

Mike perched himself on the edge of his dining table, eyebrows raised in curiosity "hmm." he responded "sounds exciting. Do I need to grab some popcorn? Call Universal to make a deal over movie rights? Get you a spot on next weeks Dr Phil?"

Harvey bit his lip, fighting the urge to hit the younger man square on the head. "You're a real ass, you know that right?"

Mike shrugged, a smug smile finding its way to his lips "I learnt from the best" he shot back. "But seriously, spill the beans."

Harvey threw himself on the sofa, staring at the joint between his fingers intensely "Remember what I told you the other week?"

Mike shook his head, sticking out his bottom lip "You tell me a lot of things Harvey, most of the time I just ignore you."

He rolled his eyes, inhaling deeply, letting the affects of the joint wash over him, his body and mind relaxing "about the... the baby thing."

Mike's face lit up in recognition, nodding. "Oh yeah. Well you didn't say anything other than that, so I still have no clue as to what you're on about."

"I'm going to be a dad."

Mike burst into laughter, nearly spitting out his mouthful of beer "Yeah right, Harvey Specter, a dad!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, taking offense of Mike's reaction.

"Because you are Harvey Specter. Sure you probably have a hundred illegitimate love children dotted around the globe, but the great Casanova becoming a father, that's the sort of shit that makes TV. Who's the unlucky lady?"

"Donna."

Mike coughed, forgetting to exhale the smoke as he stared at his boss, unsure if he heard correctly "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"It's Donna."

"Donna is pregnant?" Mike was confused, how the hell had she managed to hide something like that from the rest of the office, well, specifically Rachel.

"Well no."

"Then I don't get it."

Harvey sighed, getting irritated, why did he come over here again? "We're trying. Donna and I."

"Harvey, I may be high, but I'm not fucking stupid. There is no way on earth that you and Donna are trying for a baby" Mike's eyes searched Harvey's looking for any sign that the lawyer was lying, for any indication that he was simply putting on his best poker face. After all, Harvey Specter having a child, let alone doing it with Donna Paulsen was a thought that for many seemed completely unattainable, especially after all of these years.

"Mike" he breathed, his tone even and steady "We are."

Mike's eyes widened, his mouth falling open in shock, his head shaking continuously "No" he said in disbelief "No." Harvey nodded, pursing his lips in a tight line. "W-w-what?" he stuttered, trying to process the newfound information, unable to get his head around it. "What?!" he exclaimed a little louder, the reality hitting him like a brick to the face. "This is...huge. No, beyond huge, this is insane."

"Insane, yes." Harvey agreed, stubbing out the remnants of his joint, sinking back into the sofa as he closed his eyes.

"Are you and Donna...together?" he asked, trying to piece the pieces of this fucked up puzzle together, none of this story making any sense.

"Nope" He kept his eyes closed, focusing on the waves of nausea and relaxation that washed over him. "She wants a baby, I'm not adverse to the idea of having a little Specter running about the place. It made sense."

"No!" he practically shouted, throwing his hands in the air "none of this makes sense Harvey."

"I'm not looking for your permission Mike, it's happening."

Mike just continued to shake his head thinking that for once he was the logical one, and Harvey was acting like a mindless fool. "And when exactly is this happening?"

"We've already tried once, but it didn't work, that's why I'm here."

Mike jumped off the table "What the fuck, have I unknowingly entered some alternate universe?" Mike rubbed his temples, the dull throbbing pain in his head intensifying.

"Oh will you stop being so goddamn dramatic Mike." Harvey sat forward, grabbing his beer.

"Dramatic? This whole situation couldn't be more dramatic if it tried. You and Donna are sleeping together, you're trying for a baby! If you were to look in the dictionary, the definition of drama would be an illustration of the two of you."

"We're not sleeping together. Yet."

Mike put his head in his hands "I'm done." He threw his hands up in surrender "I have no fucking clue what is happening here, and quite frankly I don't know if I even want to know. You are clearly suffering from a brain injury."

"Sit the fuck down and help me. We tried once, with this whole donor kit thing and now she wants to do it you know... the old fashioned way."

Mike took a few seconds to compose himself, calming down a little, his face bright pink "Cool" he shrugged not seeing the issue in the idea of having sex with Donna "Donna's hot, I bet she's great in the sack."

"She is" Harvey said without thinking "I mean-"

"Oh man" Mike dug in his pocket for the metal tin handing him another joint before rolling himself one "Start from the beginning, leave out the explicit details, and for the love of god, please no more life altering confessions."

* * *

><p><em>Couple of weeks later...<em>

Donna had sent him a text a few hours ago and although she wasn't expecting a reply, she still found herself staring intensely at her phone screen waiting for it to illuminate. She had spent the last couple of weeks driving herself mad, her mind running through every possible scenario. She had read every possible article, watched every documentary and downloaded every app, and it all said the same thing- quantity increases possibility. And here she was thinking that the one time would do. So she told him, in a text that if they were going to go down this route that for the next few days around her ovulating that not a lot of work will be getting done.

You can imagine how fun that text was to write...or how many drafts and glasses of wine it took before she had the courage to press send.

She cradled the glass of wine in her hand, looking out her window at the night sky, the Brooklyn Bridge illuminated in the background. She jumped as she heard a knock at the door, her pulse increasing ten fold as she shakily got to her feet. "One sec" she called out , downing her glass of wine as she approached the door, inhaling and exhaling deeply. _Please do not be Harvey, Please do not be Harvey._

"Hi." he grinned sheepishly as she opened the door. She pursed her lips together in a tight line, silently cursing him for not just replying in a goddamn text. Trust Harvey Specter to take the unspoken and unwanted option.

_Damn. _"Hey" she breathed, opening the door, ushering him in. He handed her a bottle of wine (as if she needed anymore) as she stared at his casual clothing, quietly appreciating how good he looked in just jeans and a t-shirt.

"It's always so strange seeing you in casual attire" she admitted as she grabbed him a glass, pouring him drink before filling her own glass full to the brim.

"I could say the same for you" he replied, eyeing her up in her black yoga pants and top. "Thanks" he muttered as she passed him the glass, watching her raise hers to her lips slowly "So, I got your text"

She gulped harshly "Yeah?" she lamely responded, what else was she supposed to say?

He raised an eyebrow, his expression turning smug "So you want to go at it like rabbits then?"

She face palmed, letting out a pathetic whimper "Harvey" she whined, knowing that he was going to use this to his complete advantage and embarrass her.

"Its okay Donna, I don't blame you, I'm addictive. Many girls have had to go to rehab after spending a night with me."

Yeah that's because they have to turn to alcoholism to get the thought of you out of their brain, she thought. "It's just, the more we do it, the more chances we have and then we don't have to do this _ever_ again."

Harvey cocked his head to one side, waiting for her to finish making up excuses "Nice Donna, way to charm a man into bed."

"I just don't want there to be any confusion..."

"It's okay!" he reassured her, his tone soft "I get it, calm down. We're good."

She just nodded, gripping her glass tightly as she finished her drink, her hands automatically reaching over for a top up.

"Wow" he breathed, unable to hold back a laugh "Do you have to get _that_ drunk to sleep with me?" he asks, staring at Donna who had just knocked back the rest of the bottle of wine in record time. "You make me feel so special" he rolled his eyes, clutching his chest.

She gave him a sheepish grin, shrugging. "Dutch courage?" she tried, feeling embarrassed. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head "What?" she asked as he just stared at her "loads of people seem to get miraculously pregnant after drunken sexual encounters, I thought it could work for us too."

Harvey shook his head, looking around her apartment, his mind trailing back to the _other time_ "This is not how I imagined this happening again." She turned around to face him, confusion etched on her face.

"Again?"

"Shit." he muttered, turning to face the window as he continued to mentally curse himself for his slip of the tongue.

"Harvey" she pushed, wanting to know what he meant "Again?"

He shrugged, turning back around "I always thought that our one time thing wouldn't just be a one time thing."

"Harvey..." she said in a warning tone, not wanting to open this emotional can of worms right now, if ever.

He pointed at her, raising the other hand in defence "you're the one who wanted me to elaborate Donna, I get it. We don't talk about feelings. We don't talk about the past."

"Harvey, if this is going to become a thing, then I think we should just stop..." she sighed, her shoulders slumping. It's not like this was her only option, if there was even the slightest chance that this was going to mean something to Harvey then she would rather just go to a sperm bank and take the risk of having a three eyed baby. Perhaps it would be for the best...

He pursed his lips, plastering his most convincing smile on his face as he gave her a curt not "We're good Donna, despite what you think, I'm not in love with you." he choked out the last few words, not feeling right coming from his lips.

"Good" she smiled, placing her glass on the counter. "Soo..." she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, the room thick with tension.

"Relax Donna, stop acting like this is your first time, unless you do this with all the men, which in that case I suggest you work on that..."

She slapped his arm playfully, gasping in shock "I'll have you know that no man has ever left my bed unsatisfied. _Ever._"

"Have they all been deaf blind?" Harvey joked, taking a step back as her hand went to hit him again.

"Rich coming from a man who will fuck anything with a pulse"

Harvey rolled his eyes, finishing his wine "I wouldn't fuck Norma" he said pointedly

"It's cute that you class her as a living human being, I'm pretty sure she was mummified around the same time as Tutankhamen"

They laughed, continuing to joke around, throwing insults back and forth until they ran out of things to say, the weight of the world returning to their shoulders.

"So..." It was his turn to sound like an awkward teenager as she looked up at him from the other side of the room, her lip quivering nervously. "Let's do this?"

"Let's do this?" she repeated "Remind me to _never_ tell our child how he or she was conceived, not because I don't want to freak them out with explicit details, but because I'm pretty sure I will die from embarrassment reliving this moment."

"Charming." he laughed as they fell silent once more.

They stared at one another, their hearts racing in their chests, nerves erupting in the pit of their stomach as they waited for the other to make the first move. Letting out a shaky breath, Harvey gave himself a silent pep talk, convincing himself that what was about to happen meant nothing. It was something he had done thousands of times before, it was like second nature, he didn't have to think about it.

_It's just Donna..._

Closing the distance between the he strode towards her with a wave of confidence, "Harvey" Donna spoke up, panicked, this was their last chance to stop things. Was this really what they wanted?

"Donna, just shut up." She didn't get the chance to respond as he grabbed the back of her head, his other arm snaking itself around her waist as he pulled her against him, crashing his lips against her. Her body tensed as he back them towards the wall, her hands finding their way to his chest as she felt herself relaxing, mentally thanking the amount of wine she had consumed earlier. She let out a quiet whimper as his grip loosened around her waist, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt, dancing around the exposed skin of her stomach as images of their _other time_ filled her mind, giving her a sense of deja vu.

She thought it would be strange, awkward but this was just... exciting.

He pulled away, chest heavy, lungs desperate for air as her eyes fluttered open, hands still tightly gripping his t-shirt. "Bedroom" he muttered against her lips with a small smile "Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaaaah...next chapter is going to be fun. two words; sexy time.<strong>

**There you go ladies. Things will get pretty infrequent from here on in. I will try and update Maps this weekend but I am seriously struggling with how I want the story to progress. I appreciate all of your feedback, I love getting your reviews and messages, so please keep them coming. Anon or logged in, i dont care, I'm an attention seeking whore, feed my addiction.**

**Until Christmas Vacations you will get an update of this, Maps, a one shot, or my new seven part series (first instalment will hit you tomorrow) every Monday AND Friday. Depending on feedback I get I will bring in a third update on a Wednesday/Sunday.**

**Give me insane feedback on this and my other fics and Monday I will give you 2 updates AND the first CTBOP one shot (which is already done) ITS ALL ABOUT MAKING CHEAP DEALS GUYS!**

**So, it's up to you guys! Time to swap the land of make believe with pile of textbooks taller than myself.**

**Ps. some of you have no discovered me on twitter, hit me with a message if you want my username, lets chat.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please be aware that every page break (line across the screen) is another scene, otherwise you're going to be confused.**

* * *

><p>"Donna" Harvey called from his office, ignoring the fact that he could just use the intercom, his voice confused.<p>

She rolled her eyes, pressing the intercom "What?" she groaned, her eyelids feeling heavy, her eyesight blurry as she stared at her computer screen, yawning. She moved her gaze away from the screen as she heard him laugh, his eyebrows raised, a smug smile on his face.

"Is someone a bit tired?" he sang as she blew out an unimpressed breath, shaking her head.

"Nice to see that your ego has already come out to play, it's only 9am Harvey."

She watch as he leant closer to the intercom, his voice lowering "Well, I did give you a pretty good work out last night."

She pursed her lips together tightly, a blush finding its way to her cheeks as she diverted her gaze to the pen lying on her desk. "Harvey..." she warned, looking around her cubicle for anyone who may have heard.

"What?" he asked innocently, smiling. "I wont deny that I ache this morning, I forgot how flexible you were and as for your stamina, damn girl."

Her eyes went wide as she face palmed, slamming the receiver down on the handset, ending the intercom as she pushed her chair away from the desk, sauntering into his office, closing the door firmly behind her. "Stop it." she whisper shouted, taking a step towards him.

"What?"

"Just stop it" she repeated, taking a seat opposite him. "What if somebody hears you?"

"Like who?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, not understanding who she could possibly give a crap about.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up "Mike?"

Harvey looked at her, void of all emotion as he casually stated "Mike already knows."

She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself before looking at him pointedly "What?"

He half shrugged, taking a sip of the steaming coffee that was resting on his desk "Mike knows about what we're doing."

"Harvey, what the hell?!" she leant forward slamming her hands on the desk in front of her, unintentionally giving him an eyeful as he choked on his mouthful of coffee, his eyes fixated on her chest.

"Donna don't worry, the kid isn't going to say anything."

She shook her head, how was he not understanding the magnitude of his actions " I just don't get why you told him!"

"Look" he started, putting his hands up in defense, trying to calm the red head down. "If this works, people are going to find out eventually. Mike is my friend Donna, and having him on side right now will help with any future damage control that needs to be done."

Donna took a deep breath "But he's going to tell Rachel..."

Harvey shook his head confidently "He wont. The kid knows its not his secret to tell, chill out."

"Fine" she sighed in defeat, flipping her hair over her shoulder, squirming uncomfortably in her seat. _Damn fancy underwear_ she thought to herself, trying to impress a guy was hard and unnecessary work.

"So now you've finished having your little tantrum, can I now ask you the question I wanted to ask 10 minutes ago?" She signaled for him to continue " Why is my schedule so full? It hasn't been this full since, well...forever."

"Yellow boxes are formal meetings with clients, red are in house meetings with Jessica or another partner and then purple, blue and green boxes are extra curricular commitments."

"The dentist?" he echoed, reading off his calendar with a furrowed brow "Dry cleaning?"

She rolled her eyes, for such an intelligent man, he could be damn right stupid sometimes "Would you rather me write 'trying to get my assistant pregnant', instead? Because I'm sure the boys in IT would love seeing that, or Jessica who can access your calendar with a click of a button."

"Ah" his face fell in recognition "When the hell did you have time to do that?" They had only walked into the office half an hour ago, and there was no way Donna could have done all her usual tasks and rearrange his schedule in the space of thirty minutes, she was good, but she wasn't that good.

"Hmmm" she tried to think back, parts of the night still hazy, whilst others were still burnt in the back of her eyes "sometime between round two and three last night" she smirked as his expression matched her, his head shaking slowly.

"I feel like I should be impressed, but I know better than to underestimate you when you do your Donna shit."

"It must be hard for you being around such an amazing creature like me." she grinned, paying herself a compliment as she got to her feet, turning towards the door

"I do get hard around you, you're right." he replied nonchalantly from behind her.

Donna's mouth fell open at the quick response, biting her lip as she turned around slowly "Harvey!"

He placed a finger on his lips before pointing at her "Isn't that what you said?"

She rolled her eyes, leaning against the door "I'll see you at 11. Don't keep me waiting."

Instead of returning to her desk, watching Harvey from afar as the minutes ticked by painfully slowly, Donna found herself wondering the corridors of the firm until she reached the law library, tucking herself away in a quiet corner, where no one would interrupt her. Closing her eyes, tiredness overwhelmed her, her body screaming for sleep after getting very little the night before. Donna had found herself in a somewhat reflective mood, overanalyzing the events of the last twenty four hours, wondering why it wasn't what she expected, at all.

Don't get her wrong, Harvey was all that she remembered and more, in fact, her expectations were shattered and surpassed to the point where she was convinced she had met her match, but she couldn't understand why it was awkward, at all.

She shook her head, burying her heads in her hands as she relived the memories, images flashing in her mind, her skin erupting into goose bumps at the very thought of the two of them together. Perhaps it was the excessive amounts of alcohol running through her blood stream that gave her a false sense of confidence, but sleeping with Harvey felt natural, familiar... it felt right.

And that scared the living shit out of her. There had to be an explanation for how she felt, it had to be the wine, or maybe it was the hormones, maybe she was so consumed with this idea of having a baby that she had misplaced her emotions.

Yeah, it was the hormones. She would bet money on it.

She let herself drift off, completing the pile of copies on her desk, the last thing on her mind as she hid in the corner, catching up on some well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>"Do I not deserve a hotel room?" she whispered as he shut the door behind them, stumbling over boxes of archived files as he blindly searched for a light switch in the dimly lit supply closest.<p>

He laughed, one arm wrapped securely around her waist as he switched on the light, the pair of them squinting as the room lit up. She looked over his shoulder at their surroundings, her face scrunching up in disgust "Yeah, turn the light off" she decided.

"You know" he started, his hands roaming up and down her back, searching for a zipper "if you scheduled more than twenty minutes to do this, I would have taken you to a hotel, or at least my place, but no. So I had to improvise." She rolled her eyes as he struggled to locate the zipper "Goddamn dress" he groaned as she gripped his wrists, removing his hands from her body.

"Side zip" she simply said as she pulled the zipper down, letting the dress pool at her feet. Even though the lights were off, he could still make out the shape of her silhouette highlighted by the light streaming in from the bottom of the door. He let out a low growl, taking a step towards her, as he backed her into the wall, pinning her arms above her head as he leant against her, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Are you scared that somebody like Louis is going to come in?" he breathed, his nose brushing against hers, his hands falling to her sides, dancing over her exposed skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake.

She bit her lip, eyes darting across his face as she smirk, cocking her head to one side slightly. "I'd invite him to join in"

She couldn't see his reaction but she knew it got to him as his fingers dug into her skin "enough with the talking" he decided silencing her with his lips. Donna let out a whimper as his lips trailed from her mouth down her jaw to her neck, the cool air hitting the skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Shit" she breathed, her head rolling back as Harvey laughed against her skin, putting his hand over her mouth.

"I know you love being vocal, but now is not the time"

She batted away his hand, looking at him unimpressed, no one silenced Donna "Drop your pants." she ordered, hands on her hips.

He didn't waste a moment, scrambling with his belt as she smirked, now knowing that she well and truly was the boss in every aspect of their lives. Harvey groaned as his phone went off, the ringtone echoing through the room. Donna's eyes went wide, scared that somebody was going to realize they were in here.

"What the fuck Harvey! Didn't you think to at least turn your phone on silent?"

"Ignore it" he stated, unable to keep his hands off Donna as she pushed him away.

"Answer the goddamn phone Harvey."

He huffed out a breath as she reached for his phone, seeing Mike's name flash across the call ID. "What the fuck do you want Mike?" he asked, impatiently, goddamn kid being a cockblock.

"Where the hell are you? Mitchell Farrington is here, and he is pissed that you've kept him waiting."

Harvey ran his hand over his face, his eyes flickering down to the lower half of his body "Um" he tried to think on his feet, his other head well and truly taking charge "Give me 5 minutes, I've got to sort something out."

"Harvey..."

"Five goddamn minutes Mike, show him your ballet routine, I don't give a fuck, 5 minutes." Harvey hung up to look at an annoyed looking Donna who had her arms folded across her chest.

"Duty calls?"

"We have 5 minutes..." he put his phone down on a shelf, striding towards her

"5 minutes?" she echoed "You can go a whole two times in 2 minutes" she feigned excitement

"You and I both know that that's not true. Unlucky for you, you'll just be getting the express Specter treatment""

"Sounds mind blowing" she challenged

"You'll be seeing stars."

* * *

><p>"Harvey, where the hell is my underwear!" Donna shouted from the bedroom as Harvey concentrated flipping pancakes in the pan. "Harvey!" she tried again, getting incredibly impatient.<p>

"You don't need any, it's fine." he replied casually, plating up breakfast, dousing the pancakes in syrup and bacon.

"If I find them stuffed in your back pocket or something I wont be impressed" He turned around as her voice got nearer, his eyebrows raising in appreciation as she walked towards him.

"Are those mine?" He pointed at the oversized v neck t-shirt and plaid boxers she was wearing.

She shrugged, trying to look over his shoulder at what he was cooking ""Maybe." she smiled, pushing him out of the way. "Pancakes?" she question, looking at him "You made me pancakes?"

It was his turn to shrug as he sheepishly smiled "I guessed that you might be hungry, sure know I've worked up an appetite."

She leant against the counter, watching quietly as he grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard, pouring them both a fresh glass of orange juice, as he set up the dining table. "Have you ever used this table?" She asked with a smirk as he placed a knife and fork beside her, looking proud at what he had created.

"Once or twice"

She laughed, taking a seat, her mouth practically watering at the culinary creation. "Harvey this looks amazing!" she said genuinely, not wasting a second as she tucked in. "Mmm" she mumbled in appreciation "Now I understand how you get so lucky with the ladies, your morning after pancakes must be the talk of the town."

Harvey pursed his lips together, his eyes fixated on the plate of food in front of him "You're the first person I've cooked breakfast for." he admitted quietly, stuffing a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"Get out!" she replied in disbelief, raising an eyebrow "There is no way that the great ladies man Harvey Specter has never made anyone breakfast before. Do you just throw them out on to the street like a piece of trash?"

He frowned, taking her joke to heart "I'm not a bad guy Donna" he protested, feeling as if he was being unknowingly attacked by her "I've just never had a girl over who was worth cooking breakfast for..."

Her eyes widened a little as she looked down at her plate, the two of them falling into a somewhat comfortable silence as they eat their breakfast. Sleepovers at Harvey's house had become a routine over the last few days, the two of them going to and from work together, spending as much time as humanly possible in one another's company. Sure, the main reason was to give them the best shot at conceiving a baby, but if they were both being brutally honest, it was nice to not go home to an empty apartment, to have somebody to spend their time with. There was no awkwardness around their arrangement, and to the perfect stranger, they would look like an average couple, living an average life, a fact that spoke volumes to the pair of them.

Well, Harvey at the very least.

Donna had been surprised at Harvey's behavior expecting him to act like any hot blooded man and take full advantage of the situation 24/7, trying to bit assertive, trying to show her who is boss, but in fact, he was the complete opposite. He had been nothing sort of the perfect gentleman. Yes, he was still as sarcastic and egotistical as ever, but the hard ass lawyer she was so used to seeing on a daily disappeared the moment they stepped out of the office, reminding her of a Harvey she knew and loved back in the DA's office.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked, looking at Harvey who was reading the sports section of the newspaper.

He continued reading, a piece of bacon hanging from her mouth as she laughed, unable to hide her smile "No plans" It was Saturday and for the first time in god knows how long, Harvey had no business to attend to, his weekend was actually his own. "You?"

"There's this play being shown in Brooklyn that I was going to check out this evening, it's only a small community production but it's West Side Story."

"Do you mind if I come along with you?"

Donna nearly choked on her orange juice, what did Harvey just say? "What?"

He looked up from his newspaper "You know you don't have to sound so surprised every time I ask a question Donna."

"But you _hate_ the theater." she exclaimed

"I don't hate it" he clarified "I just haven't really given it a chance. If you love it so much, I'm sure I'll be able to find something to enjoy."

"Are you dying?" she whispered as she leant over the table, placing the back of her hand against his forehead, checking his temperature.

He flinched at her touch "I'm fine Donna."

"Okay..." she replied slowly, letting the subject drop "What are we going to do until then?"

"Well, I'm going to go for a run" Harvey collected their plates and glasses as he put them in the dishwasher "Being this domesticated is hard work" he joked, closing the appliance with his hip.

"A run?" she asked incredulously looking out of the window, the rain pelting down. "In this weather?"

"I need to work off those pancakes, this body" he pointed to his abs "doesn't look like this from hours of sitting behind a desk, making millions of dollars"

"And here was me thinking you were god's gift"

He nodded, his expression turning serious "Oh I am, but even God thought it would be unfair to the rest of the world if he gave me a rocking bod too"

Donna covered her hand with her mouth, scoffing out a laugh "A rocking bod? Who the fuck says that!"

Harvey rolled his eyes, hiding the embarrassment of being called out by Donna "It just occurred to me that there is this alternative work out I could do to burn off those calories" He grabbed Donna's wrists lightly, pulling her to her feet as he towered over her.

"Yeah..." she didn't sound convinced "that didn't just occur to you."

He shook his head with a smile "No, it didn't"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, balancing on her tiptoes as she whispered in his ear "I really need to shower though..." she teased, looking apologetic as she pulled away.

"So do I...We should shower together, preserve water."

She smirked playing with the elasticated waistband of his pyjama bottoms "I didn't know you were such an environmentalist"

"Got to preserve the world for our children."

She didn't know what it was about that comment but she launched herself at him, knocking him off his feet as they stumbled to floor, laughter escaping their mouths as she hungrily pressed her lips against his. Harvey groaned as her hands moved down his torso, pulling at the hem of his top. He grinned, flipping her over as her back hit the carpeted floor, her eyes narrowing as he changed the game plan. She wanted to be in control.

"I thought you needed a shower?" He reminded her with a smirk, hovering over her.

She shrugged, a mischievous look on her face "Might as well get a little dirty first."

* * *

><p><em>A few days later..<em>

Harvey threw his keys on the kitchen counter as he let himself into his darkened condo, the apartment feeling a lot emptier than usual. He switched on the light, wordlessly walking through his open planned home, a frown appearing on his lips. He shook his head "This is stupid" he muttered to himself, his mind unable to think of anything but her. What the fuck had happened to him? Pulling the tie off from around his neck he discarded it on the bed, along with the rest of his clothes, replacing them with a loose black tee and a pair of jeans.

He poured himself a large drink, letting his gaze wonder, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips as he noticed a neon pink post it note on his refrigerator. It was a simple note, just stating grocery items he was in need of, but it was in her distinct scrawl that made his stomach flip uneasily. Sure their 'physical' arrangement had only been going on a few days, but the amount of time they had spend with one another, he had forgotten what it was like to be alone. Every night she was at his place and every morning he would wake up to a head of auburn hair sprawled across the pillow next to him. He had been given a sneak peek at a life he had dreamt about frequently over the years, an insight to what could be, if he only got his shit together.

He had knowingly taken a dangerous risk, fully aware that the likelihood that he would walk out of this situation with all of his emotions still in tact very remote, but still he didn't think he would feel like this.

Now, and only now, does Harvey Specter truly realize why Donna had that stupid rule in the first place. Having feelings for someone you work with is one thing, being full blown infatuated with someone you work with, who you're now also sleeping with to make a baby, well that's just fucking torture. He had willingly enlisted himself into a slow and painful form of emotional torture.

And to make matters worse, if she is in fact pregnant, what was he going to do then? He shook the thought out of his head, not wanting to spend his night overanalyzing what his future holds as he knocked back his drink, his whole body fidgeting, wondering what to do now.

He turned on the TV, flicking through the hundreds of channels trying to find something to watch, but nothing grabbed his attention. He tried to play a game of pool, but it didn't feel the same not pretending to lose just so Donna could win. He tried have an extremely early night, but he couldn't sleep, his eyes focused on the unoccupied side of the bed, the pillow still smelling like her. He let out a frustrated groan, throwing the covers off of his body as he got redressed, his mind firmly focused on his next move, he had to see her.

"I hope you don't mind me saying Harvey, but you and Donna are spending a lot of time together recently." Ray spoke up as Harvey told him their destination, his lips tugging up at the side.

"She's my assistant Ray, it comes with the territory" Harvey replied, looking out of the car window as the streets of New York whizzed by.

"I've worked for you for three years Harvey and you two have spent more time together in the last month than in a year."

"We've been busy" he shot back, casually, his hands shaking by his side.

Ray rolled his eyes, keeping his gaze fixed on the road as he continued to push his luck, desperate for information. "Oh yeah?" he tried "Busy with each other?"

Harvey moved his gaze towards the front seat, his expression hardening as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity "You got something you want to say Ray?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice.

Ray looked at his rear view mirror, catching Harvey's some what unimpressed, but not pissed, expression "Are you and Miss Donna seeing one another? I have always thought you would make a great couple. You're both equally stubborn and intimidating."

Harvey rolled his eyes, unable to hide his smile as he looked back out of the window "We're not together Ray."

Ray sighed, pulling up outside Donna's apartment building as Harvey got out, hands still shaking. Ray rolled down the passenger's side window "You're the best goddamn closer in the City Harvey and yet you still cant manage to get the girl of your dreams. You need to up your game."

Harvey opened his mouth ready to respond when Ray sped off down the road, leaving the lawyer frozen to the spot, in shock. How many other people thought like this?

Entering her apartment building, he tried to calm the nerves that had emerged over the course of the drive from his home, his palms sweaty as he desperately tried to act cool. Letting his knuckles knock against the wooden door, he waited, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, for Donna to open the door.

**"**Harvey" her lips tugged up into a small smile as she opened the door, staring at the man confused "what are you doing here?"

He let out a long breath, plastering his most convincing smile on his face as he pushed the sleeves of his sweater up "I err, I got off work early, and I thought that if you weren't doing anything we could always add one more try into the pot?"

_Wow,_ he mentally scolded himself at his not so eloquent delivery, sounding like an absolute idiot.

She smiled politely, wrapping her arms around her body "Harvey" she breathed "I told you, I've finished ovulating, there's no point, we don't have to do this until the next time, if there's even a next time."

He gave her a curt nod, feeling stupid, wanting nothing more than to just run away and forget that this awkward little exchange ever happened. This was all far too high school for Harvey's liking. But instead of making his excuses and leaving he found himself asking "Do you want to hang out? Go grab a bite to eat?"

Donna furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Harvey who was acting completely out of character but she knew better than to question it. She looked down at her current attire, dressed in a simple jersey dress, her hair thrown up into a messy ponytail "I don't know Harvey, I'm not really dressed to go out on the town."

He smiled, taking the hint as he took a step back "Okay, well I'll see you at the office?" he offered, turning away.

"Harvey, wait" he turned around, looking at her hopefully "Do you want to come in? I've just ordered Chinese, there's more than enough to share"

Harvey fought the urge to smile, keeping his lips pursed in a thin line as she opened the door further, letting him in. She watched as he slipped his jacket off of his shoulders, placing it over the sofa, before making his way to the kitchen area, unpacking the take out, dividing it between two plates. She smiled, knowing something was up, after all, she was Donna and when it came to Harvey she knew when something was plaguing his mind. But she didn't want to pry, she didn't want to ask, instead she was more than okay, spending an evening in with a man who she was quickly seeing in a whole different light.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright you crazy kids. That certainly was a crazy reception for the last chapter. How about we keep it up? 170? More? that would be pretty fricking amazing.<strong>

**So I didn't want to change the rating of this fic, and after a lot of thought I didn't want to be too explicit because it would change the tone of the story and im actually quite proud of this one (aka, I like it better than CTBOP) so if those with dirty minds wanted something M rated, then I'm certain that your imagination is more than capable of filling in the blanks.**

**Next chapter is already done so it's just a case of keeping up your end of the bargain and I'll post it this weekend. **

**Twitter me up, just ask.**


	7. Chapter 7

_A few weeks later..._

Rachel sighed as she hoisted the stack of papers further up her arms, walking alongside Donna to the copy room, both with a face like thunder "Can you believe Harvey and Jessica left all of this till the last minute?" she asked irritated, throwing the documents on the table before wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Donna scoffed a laugh, rolling her eyes "Please' she started "I do this amount of copying for Harvey on a weekly basis, I swear the man has never seen a photocopier in his life."

Donna shuffled through the papers, absentmindedly scanning through the titles and dates ensuring they were all correct when her eyes widened. "Rachel, what's the date?" she asked casually, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Um" she checked her watch "the 29th, why?"

She turned away her eyes widening as she tried to do the math in her head "Shit" she mouthed, unable to think of a better response before composing herself, straightening her posture. She shook her head, "No reason, I just remembered that I have to pick up Harvey's dry cleaning" she lied.

"I can finish this off for you if you like?" Rachel offered, not really paying attention to Donna who was now fidgeting on the spot like an impatient child.

"Really?!" she exclaimed a little too enthusiastically

Rachel shrugged "Yeah, Mike's got to work late tonight anyway, you can just buy the margarita's next time"

"Deal." she smiled, pushing the pile of papers towards the brunette "you are a complete life saver." Donna didn't wait for a response as she hurriedly made her way down the corridor, grabbing her purse from under her cubicle before barging into Harvey's office.

Harvey looked up at the sudden interruption, his lips pulling into a small smile at the sight of her as he raised an eyebrow, a silent question asking her 'what the hurry was'.

"I need to take the rest of the afternoon off, all your memos, emails and phone calls have all been dealt with, hopefully nothing else should come up, if it does just send me a text and I'll do it from home." she blurted out in one breath, looking a little flustered.

"Last time I checked, I was the one with the name above the door, not you." he rolled his eyes.

"And last time I checked, I was still babysitting your sorry ass, so don't try and pretend that you're the one calling the shots here." Donna looked over to the man sitting in the chair opposite Harvey, as she smiled "Hi Mike, bye Mike"

Mike smiled, watching the exchange in amusement "Hey Donna, you look nice today."

Donna rolled her eyes as Harvey did the same, both of their attention moving to the younger man "Seriously Mike" Donna started.

"Nobody likes a kiss ass" Harvey finished. Mike pursed his lips in a tight line as he sunk back into the chair, staying silent, not wanting to start a game of 'lets verbally abuse Mike', it was bad enough with one of them, but with both of them on the same team, it was sure to get nasty.

"So yeah" Donna looked back at Harvey "I'm going." She shot the lawyer a wink before sauntering off.

Mike snickered to himself as Harvey's gaze slowly moved away from the back view of Donna to him, a stern expression spread across his face "She has you wrapped around her little finger. So cute."

"She knows I'm the boss"

Mike gave him a not so convincing nod "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Harvey."

* * *

><p>Donna made her way to the subway, a place she rarely ventured out of choice as she took the train to a random stop, letting her legs lead the way as she searched for a pharmacy far enough away from work and her apartment, that she was confident no one she knew could potentially bump into her. Letting out a shaky breath she looked at the rows of pregnancy tests, her eyes scanning the boxes, judging them solely by their appearance. "How the hell can there be so many tests? All you have to do is pee on a stick" she muttered to herself. "Screw it" She grabbed one of each, throwing them into her basket, grabbing a large bottle of Gatorade on the way to the checkout.<p>

She adverted her gaze as the cashier served her with a knowing smile. "$66.32 please"

Digging through her purse she handed the man a four twenty dollar bills, quickly grabbing her change and bag as she ran out of the pharmacy, feeling somewhat on edge as if she were being judged. She blew out a breath, looking aimlessly around, feeling like a teenager in the midst of a pregnancy scare, she should be excited at the prospect, so why on earth was she so terrified?

She scattered the countless cardboard boxes across her bathroom floor, her arms hugging the oversized bottle of Gatorade close to her chest as she sat on the tiled floor. This wasn't quite how she envisioned her evening, but she had had worse, a lot worse.

At least this night didn't involve her calling up Ray at 3am to collect her from Jersey City, begging him to never tell Harvey. Because that _never_ happened. Never...

Unscrewing the bottle she brought the plastic to her lips, grimacing at its overly sweet taste as she guzzled an embarrassingly large quantity in one go, letting her head fall back against the bath tub as she hummed along to the radio, waiting for nature to run it's course.

A gallon of Gatorade, and 19 pregnancy tests later she stared at the collection of plastic sticks laying on the tiles in a regimented order, all displaying the same message in various forms. She knew the risk of false positives, not wanting to get her hopes up as the first test showed a '+', but eighteen further tests couldn't also be wrong.

"Well I'll be damned" she muttered, still staring "This is sure going to get Harvey's ego going" she said to herself as she collected the tests and threw them in the trash. Even Harvey's swimmers could close a deal.

She pursed her lips, not wanting to overreact, several emotions hitting her in concession, her mind reeling. She placed her phone on the kitchen counter, next to an unopened bottle of merlot, her favorite. Her fingers hovered over the screen of her IPhone, Harvey's contact details illuminated on the screen, her face scrunched up as she deliberated her next move.

Did she really want to break the news to him on the phone?

Well... she wanted to tell someone, anyone but she was Donna Paulsen for crying out loud, everything had to be perfect, and a little dramatic, because what's life without a bit of spice. She pressed the lock button on her phone, pushing to the side, moving her gaze to the bottle of wine, a small frown finding its way to her lips "Oh alcohol" she muttered in fake sadness "we must go our separate ways, but it's not forever" she promised, holding the bottle in her hands "I'll be back. Summer 2015, it's a date."

* * *

><p>Harvey looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back to the woman sitting opposite him. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, gave him a smile that would usually make him snap his fingers and demand the check before taking the woman back to his apartment and throwing her against the bed...or the kitchen counter, depending on his level of urgency. But tonight something just wasn't quite right. In fact, Harvey had lost all interest in dating beautiful nameless women, he just wasn't ready to admit why.<p>

It would be so easy for him to just take the woman (who he thinks is called Jennifer) home, have a night of great sex, and make his excuses in the morning, but for the first time in his many years of being a bachelor, the idea of a one night stand felt cheap. He let his gaze move aimlessly across the restaurant, unable to focus on what the brunette was saying, his concentration shot, as his eyes landed on a mane of auburn hair in the distance. He felt his pulse quicken, a shot of excitement and curiosity run through his veins, his legs twitching, eager to get up and run to her. The red head had her back to Harvey, dressed in an elegant blue dress, hair cascading down her back as she talked animatedly to some man. His lips parted, her name on the tip of his tongue when she turned around and his heart sank, it wasn't her. He shook his head, feeling stupid, it was the third time this week he had mistaken a random female for Donna.

"Harvey are you even listening to what I'm saying?" the brunette waved her hand in front of his face, causing the lawyer to snap out his daze, his lips pulling into an apologetic frown.

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

She closed her eyes momentarily before looking at the ceiling, shaking her head in disbelief. The sound of her chair pushing against the wooden floor caused an unpleasant sound as the gently threw her napkin on the table, grabbing her purse "You could at least pretend to not be checking out other women on our date, jeez"

He didn't protest as she walked away, leaving him in the overly expensive restaurant by himself, a near full bottle of wine still sitting in front of him. He finished his meal in silence, letting his mind drift off, shamelessly picturing what Donna might look like if she had been on this date with him. Would she wear her hair in her usual loose curls or would she mix it up, straightening her auburn tresses, throwing it in a ponytail, a style she knew he secretly loved.

Would she cause a scene if he tried to order the wine without consulting her? Would she try and pay her half of the bill? He rubbed his temples before letting his hand slide down his face, covering his mouth as he took a second to come to term with his thoughts and how they recently seemed to solely revolve around a certain executive assistant of his.

It was happening again.

Over the years they had known one another, feelings had now and then, found their way out of the dark hidden confines of the back of his mind, taking control of his every fiber to the point where he was shamelessly consumed by emotions he didn't know how to react to. Most of the time they were merely just fleeting moments, but on occasion they last longer, a slow emotional torture that put everything he was so sure of, on the line.

But this was unlike previous times, this was not just unadulterated lust, an explicit day dream, this was more. This was so beyond a physical need that he was scared, scared that this is what he should have felt towards Scottie or Zoe.

He looked at the now empty bottle of wine, hoping that the alcohol running though his body was to blame for his conclusions. Harvey wasn't stupid, but just for a moment he wanted to sit in an oblivious state, carefree, before the reality of the world hit him once more, like a brick to the face.

* * *

><p>To put it bluntly, Donna felt like absolute shit. After spending the entire evening peeing out the colors of the rainbow on an array of pregnancy tests, and then dealing with the life altering news that she was now growing a tiny person inside of her, resulted in approximately 17 minutes sleep.<p>

Give or take 17 minutes.

She had spent the remainder of the evening grieving the loss of her two greatest loves in life; alcohol and caffeine whilst simultaneously googling the shit out of 'creative ways to tell your baby daddy you're expecting'.

Pushing open the door to the Starbucks across the street from the office she rolled her eyes at the queue, knowing that she should have left the house a few minutes earlier, typical 9am coffee rush. Looking at her watch, her foot tapping against the floor impatiently she knew that with every passing second Harvey was no doubt growing more and more agitated, an irrational anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach until either she or Mike showed up in front of him. Harvey wasn't a morning person at the best of times, but being faced with the prospect of having to actually organize his first meeting of the day on his own would no doubt push him over the edge.

Exhaling deeply Donna looked at the barista, a nervous smile playing at her lips "Hi can I please get a triple shot vanilla late with cream please? Oh you better make that a decaf" she frowned, _goodbye caffeine_ she thought, _its going to be a long nine months without you_ "And can I just get a double shot black Americano please?"

"What name can I put on the coffees, Miss?" the barista asked with a smile.

Donna nodded, this was it. "Can you put Donna on the Vanilla latte, and Daddy on the long black?" the young girl smiled, giving her a knowing look as she scribbled the names in sharpie.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone "Don't worry about these, they're on me."

Donna gave her a genuine smile, her expression softening, caught off guard at the act of kindness. "Thanks, who knew that the first person I would tell would be a complete stranger!"

Grabbing the coffee's she walked across the street into Pearson Specter, making sure the name on Harvey's cup was covered, not wanting to bump into Louis or Jessica, not quite ready for that awkward conversation. Her heart pounded against her chest, her legs wobbling underneath her as the elevator ride up to the 50th floor seemed to go on forever. The doors pinged open, everybody already busily getting on with their day as she walked down the corridor, nerves worsening with every step. "You can do this, you are Donna" she mumbled, giving herself a much needed pep talk.

"Donna" his voice bellowed, face like thunder as she continued to strut down the corridor, her head held high, her expression firm, hands grasping the two steaming cups of coffee. "Where the hell have you been? You're half an hour late!" She didn't reply as she rolled her eyes, letting out a quiet shaky breath as she overtook him, pushing herself into his office, the lawyer following her not far behind.

She shimmied her hand bag strap further up her shoulder as Harvey sat behind his desk, his expression stern, looking utterly unimpressed as he stared at Donna, waiting for her to say something, because let's face it, she always had _something_ to say. "Well..." he pushed, growing impatient, her face still completely unreadable.

She looked at the takeaway cups of coffee, making sure she had the right one, as she placed the other on his desk, "The queue in Starbucks was ridiculous, apparently the barista didn't know how to make a triple shot vanilla latte with cream."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the cup without looking as Donna turned away, pursing her lips together in a tight line as she looked out the window, waiting.

"You would have thought that they would have a coffee ready and waiting for you, you practically live there" he shot back casually the anger draining from his voice.

Donna closed her eyes, her hands fidgeting by her side, fighting the urge to lose it, her stomach fluttering.

"Donna..." Harvey said slowly, his tone serious as she turned around slowly giving him a sheepish smile. He stared at the cup, the black scrawl now clear as day to him as his mouth fell open "Is this...are you..." he blinked several times, his lips twitching as he looked up at her "Are you?"

Donna nodded erratically unable to contain her excitement any longer, smiling as her bottom lip began to quiver. The unbreakable force that was Donna Paulsen was getting emotional. She looked around, remembering that they were in a glass office, exposed for anyone to see, but in that moment she really didn't care. "Yes."

Harvey leapt out of his seat, knocking the cup of coffee over his desk as he walked towards Donna, his heart pounding in his chest, a feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint spreading throughout his body as he fought the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her.

A thought he would address silently, later.

Gulping harshly he gave her a curt nod, trying to remain in character, after all he had a reputation to uphold, what if Louis walked past the office seeing him jump up and down in glee? "We're having a baby?" he asked in clarification, just making sure.

"Unless the 19 pregnancy tests I took were wrong, in which case, there's some serious design flaw there ."

It only last a second but he grinned, a sort of smile that Donna had never seen on the man before. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of the words to say, something to justify the way he felt. "That better be decaf" Harvey rolled his eyes at himself _smooth_, he thought.

"Yes, _mom_ it's decaf"

"You mean dad" he corrected with a raise of an eyebrow.

"God this is weird" she breathed, looking down at her flat stomach "I'm going to get fat."

Harvey's expression remained serious, his eyes flicking to her chest. "Your boobs are going to get massive"

She rolled her eyes, trust Harvey to think of the most important things. "You're going to have to buy me a whole new working wardrobe." she countered with a smirk, her mind drifting off, picturing all the beautiful designer maternity clothes she would be wearing in a matter of months.

"You're going to bankrupt me, woman" he said lightly, shaking his head.

She placed her free hand on her flat stomach, giving it a gentle pat "You think it's bad now?" she asked "just imagine the damage if this one's a girl."

Harvey nodded slowly, an image of a miniature donna running around him with a child's designer bag. "Take the rest of the day off" he announced, clapping his hands together. "Relax, go shopping, enjoy yourself."

Donna narrowed her eyes, looking at the man skeptically "And how the hell are you going to cope without me?"

He straightened his suit jacket "I'm taking the day off too."

"Harvey" queue another eye roll from the feisty red head "Don't you think people will get suspicious if we both just disappear for the day?"

Harvey shrugged, not caring in the slightest "I know we're both amazing individuals and the world undoubtedly revolves around us, but I'm almost certain that Jessica and the rest of the firm can survive one day without the two of us and Mike holding it up."

The man had a point. She watched him walk back to his desk, opening the desk drawer, pulling out a rectangular wooden box "Harvey no." she shook her head. "it's too early for that."

"It's not an engagement ring Donna, don't pick out the table arrangements just yet."

"I know exactly what it is and what it means." She gave him a pointed look. He gripped the box tighter, the wear around the edges evident. It was one of the many things his dad had given him over the years tied with strict instructions for its use. Inside the box was two cigars, originally for Harvey and his dad to smoke on the day he finally got it all.

Gordon Specter knew that Harvey was career driven, therefore allowing a certain level of interpretation into it's appropriate use.

Managing Partner

Getting engaged or married.

Becoming a father.

Harvey frowned at the box, a wave of sadness hitting him, quietly wishing his dad was here to share the moment with him. He wasn't a religious man, but Harvey knew that somewhere Gordon was watching over him with a grin on his face, cashing in on some bet he made on the two of them years before. "Go home Donna" he pushed, his tone soft. "Mike and I are going to the roof."

She should have objected, insisting that they don't tell anyone until she's at least three months along, but she knew it would only be wasted breaths. He would never admit it out loud, but Donna knew that Mike was the nearest thing Harvey had to family in this City, and even though he had a blood related brother somewhere upstate, that the puppy had given the lawyer more in the short time they had known each other than his real brother ever had. She nodded in a silent but content defeat, retracting her steps as she watched the lawyer stare at the paper cup in a quiet fascination.

Harvey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Donna walked out of his office and down the hall, feeling nauseous, but in the most wonderful way possible. Wiping the now cold coffee, sprawled across his desk he picked up the paper cup, placing it in the top draw of his desk, wanting to keep it, much like a trophy.

Pressing '3' on his speed dial he tapped his fingers impatiently against his desk, waiting for boy wonder to answer " I know I'm late, but I think I've made a breakthrough with Burlington Enterprise..."

Harvey smirked at Mike's rushed voice coming through the phone, sounding like a kid who was about to be told off by his parents "Meet me on the roof."

"You're not going to throw me off it, are you?"

"Just meet me on the goddamn roof Mike."

* * *

><p><strong>*Thumbs up*<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**

**If you want to, let me know your thoughts.**

**Haters gonna hate, but it's still not nice when you do.**

**I'm out, peace. *drops microphone***


	8. Chapter 8

"I swear to God Harvey, if you even _try_ and push me off this roof I'll..." Mike threatened as he joined the older man on the roof, wrapping his suit jacket around his body tighter as the cool breeze caused him to shiver.

"You'll what Mike?" Harvey asked, cocking his head to the side, as he gave the kid a pointed look " Sue me?"

Mike rolled his eyes, joining Harvey at the edge "You're tacky and I hate you."

Harvey smirked in amusement "School of Rock? Really? That is a horrific film."

"And yet, you got my reference." Mike countered, looking pleased with himself as he admired the view, wondering why he hadn't been up on the roof before. "So if you're not going to throw me to my premature death, what am I doing up here? Because I am freezing my balls off."

"Can we not talk about your balls please."

"I was making a statement, you're the one making it a conversation."

Harvey shook his head, trying to keep a stern expression, quietly impressed at how quick Mike was today "Shut up." he muttered, knowing he had no smart comeback for the kid. "I have news."

Mike watched as Harvey's expression changed, twisting and morphing into a face he had never seen on the man before, causing the young lawyer to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Okay..." he replied slowly "This isn't where you tell me you're dying right? Or leaving the firm, because I don't know which one is worse."

"Okay, wow, so my death and my resignation are on the same severity scale? I'm pretty sure that's an insult."

"Take it however you want, Harvey, just tell me the goddamn gossip, I have a half eaten bagel waiting for me downstairs."

It was Harvey's turn to roll his eyes as he dug the small rectangular wooden box out of his pocket, opening it slowly before handing Mike a cigar. If Mike wasn't confused before, he sure as hell was now, eyeing the odd looking object in his fingers, the pad of his thumb running down the length of it. He looked at his boss, his eyes wordlessly asking for a explanation as a smirk spread across Harvey's face "You're going to be one of those non-blood related uncles that nobody likes but cant get rid of" Harvey said casually, placing the cigar between his lips, lighting it.

Mike took a few seconds to process Harvey's words, not understanding if it was some reference from a movie he had never seen, until the realization hit him. Mike grabbed the box of matches out of Harvey's hands, lighting his own cigar as his eyes widened "Holy shit." he breathed, the cigar still hanging between his lips. "Holy shit."

Harvey nodded proudly, exhaling as a trail of smoke escaped his lips "I closed the shit out of it."

"You know, that's not an overly endearing way to talk about getting your secretary pregnant."

"And what is?"

Mike half shrugged, a grin finding its way to his lips "Holy shit" he repeated for the third time "Harvey Specter; lawyer, father. Has a nice ring to it. Congratulations."

The two of them fell silent, enjoying their smoke as they looked out over the City. Harvey took the opportunity to let the life changing news really sink in, he was going to be a father.

He wouldn't ever be able to tell you just how he felt when Donna handed him the Starbucks cup and his eyes landed on the black scrawl, but he would never, _ever, _swap that feeling for the world.

"Thanks" he replied sincerely, finally breaking the silence, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

Mike pursed his lips together, letting the excitement bubble up inside of him as he fought back the urge to explode, wanting to ask a million questions, but it was no use. He couldn't do it.

"So" he breathed "I want to know everything and I know you're not going to tell me because you'll say something like..." he stopped momentarily, adjusting his voice to imitate Harvey "Mike we're not thirteen year old girls on a sleepover, I'm not going to braid your hair and tell you you're pretty" Harvey smirked "But..." he continued, going back to normal "Is Donna happy? What does this mean for the two of you?"

Harvey sighed, taking a long drag as he moved his attention back towards Mike, his smile faltering slightly. "She's excited" and he wasn't lying, she really was, but his next few words didn't sound as convincing "Nothings going to change between us Mike, we're just raising a child together. Nothing is going to change."

"Do you realize how absurd you just sounded?" he asked "Nothing's going to change, you're just raising a child together? That doesn't just happen, Harvey." he assured with a shake of the head.

"I forgot you had years of parenting experience under your belt" Harvey shot back dryly, Mike's comment getting under his skin a little, knowing he was right.

He threw up his free hand in defense "I'm just saying Harvey, things are going to change on a monumental scale and if im overstepping the boundaries right now, I apologize, but you two are so undefined, that this is going to be simultaneously the most amazing and terrifying thing you'll ever do. And Donna is not going to give you an easy ride."

"Did you learn that in counseling 101 Mike?"

"If you stopped deflecting for long enough to get your head out of your ass, you'd realize that I'm only saying this because I care Harvey." Harvey remained quiet, his mind running at a million miles per second, Mike's words reinforcing the silent worries he had been harboring for weeks. "Harvey" Mike waved his hand in front of the older mans face, snapping him out of his daze "I also think it's cute that you told me first."

"Don't read into it Mike."

Mike cocked his head to the side, giving him a pointed look "You're supposed to tell people at the three month stage, not after three minutes."

"I only told you for professional purposes." Harvey said firmly.

"Oh" Mike nodded slowly "So you're going to tell Jessica now then?" he tried, knowing full well Harvey had zero intention of telling Jessica until Donna was in the delivery room screaming the hospital down to its foundation.

"Mmm, no."

Mike smiled victoriously, feeling somewhat honored that Harvey had come to him to share the news first. "If it's a boy, can you call it Mike?"

Harvey froze as he stared at the kid with an unimpressed expression "I'd rather call it Louis."

* * *

><p><em>Couple of weeks later...<em>

To say that Donna hadn't really thought any of this through, would be the understatement of the century. She knew that she wanted a baby, and ultimately that was the most important thing, right?

Wrong.

Little did she know, she might have accidentally overlooked the consequences that come with bringing a new life into the world, especially with your boss who you've been in limbo with for the last decade. I mean, if you were to go onto Netflix you would think Donna's situation is beyond normal, seeing countless films replicating her very situation, but to the rest of world, or reality in general, this was the pure definition of fucked up.

How the hell were they going to raise a child?

Donna knew that they both had the ability to be parents, but how would they do it? How involved does Harvey want to be? How involved does she want Harvey to be?

Not to mention the inevitable fall out when everyone finds out.

Donna sighed, finishing the cup of green tea Harvey had got for her, feeling completely unsatisfied. Green tea, _Green tea. _She was more than aware that caffeine was a 'no go' for the next 8 months, but that's why the gods created decaf, more specifically- really expensive, authentic tasting, decaf coffee.

So when she asked Harvey to get her one, what did he come back with? Green tea. A part of her thinks that she should be grateful for the kind gesture, knowing that he had no doubt read in some book or blog that green tea was good for her, but ultimately she was pissed that she didn't currently have a latte foam moustache going on above her top lip.

"Why are you pouting at me?" Harvey asked as he raised his gaze from the case file, looking at Donna who was sitting on the chair opposite him flicking through a magazine

"Coffee" she muttered, sticking her bottom lip out further, as she eyed up the Starbucks cup on his desk.

An amused smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he went back to work, pretending to ignore the puppy dog eyes Donna was shooting at him. "Donna, no."

She let out a huff, folding her arms across her chest as she placed her feet on his table "I could just go and get one myself you know..."

He nodded, gaze still fixed on the file "You could, but we both know you wont."

"Bastard" she muttered, a wave of nausea washing over her again.

Over the last few days, Donna had finally been graced with what she could only hope was morning sickness, either that or she was dying from Ebola. Except morning sickness is a term that is merely a fabrication of the truth.

Morning sickness?

For Donna, try 'every 15 minutes sickness'. It was exhausting, working for Harvey and one of the biggest law firms in New York City, whilst trying to hide the fact she was currently playing host to Harvey Specter's unborn lovechild, all in between frequent visits to the 32nd floor ladies bathroom.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, putting the file down "It's supposed to help with morning sickness, anything to make you less goddamn cranky."

Donna rolled her eyes, throwing her head back against the chair. "That's peppermint tea, you shit!" she said exasperated

"Same thing" he dismissed with a wave of the hand, shrugging.

"No, it's not!"

Silence fell between the pair as Donna took a moment to get over her quiet tantrum with the lawyer, staring intently at the cup in jealousy. "What are your plans tonight?" She looked up as Harvey asked her the question, her eyebrow raising as she took a moment to come up with an answer.

Harvey had done this a lot recently, and although she appreciated people paying attention to her, it had become a far too frequent occurrence with Harvey, to the point where she felt more like his girlfriend than his employee, or baby momma, or...whatever. Ultimately her and Harvey were friends, and sure, conventionally friends hang out and do things together, but for Harvey Specter to proactively go out of his way and try and be with her as much as possible was getting a little too...awkward for Donna.

"Oh, It's girls night tonight."

"Oh" his face fell a little "You're going out? But you cant drink?"

"I know Harvey" she rolled her eyes "they do do things called virgin cocktails"

"You sure you don't want to blow off those plans and come to a Knicks game with me?"

Donna furrowed her perfectly groomed eyebrows, leaning further back into her seat. She nodded "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't." Donna Paulsen has never appreciated sports, and has no intention of doing so now.

He gave her a curt nod as he got up from his desk, walking towards her "Can you file these for me?" he asked, placing a couple of files on the table in front of her "and get me the notes on the Harrison case? I have a deposition I need to go to."

Donna got to her feet, as she inspected his appearance, her hand reaching out to tame a stray piece of hair on his head. She expected him to flinch away from her touch, like he always did, but he didn't, instead letting her firmly smooth the hair back into place, her eyes fixated on the task in hand, as his watched her intently. She felt his gaze burn into her, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but she decided to keep quiet, letting her hand fall to his shoulder, brushing off the small specs of lint off of his jacket. She bit her lip as she dared to let her eyes flicker to his face, noting his unreadable expression as he looked at her through soft eyes.

She cleared her throat as she took a step back, her eyes aimlessly scanning the room for something to focus on, silently wishing that he would make the first move, and leave. "I'll err, go sort those files out"

She grabbed the files, shooting him one of her famous winks as she hurried out of the office, shaking off the unanswered questions on the tip of her tongue.

Harvey sighed loudly as he watched her go, running a hand through his hair as he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling "Smooth move, Specter."

* * *

><p>Donna stapled the stack of papers together, slipping them into a manila file as she pushed her chair away from the desk, straightening her dark berry coloured dress as she sauntered into Harvey's empty office, ready to place the files on his desk ready for his return. She hummed a song she didn't know the name of, to herself as she walked around his desk, placing the document on to of his laptop, ensuring that it would be seen. Smiling to herself she turned, ready to go back to her cubicle when something caught her eye, her gaze flickering to the bottom left hand draw of his desk that was ajar. She scanned the hallway, looking around for anyone, or more specifically Harvey as her fingers gently opened the draw, her curiosity getting the better of her.<p>

She gently pulled out the bright yellow paper bag, fingering the ribbon carefully as she untied the loose bow, quickly checking for Harvey before returning her gaze to the bag. She gently grabbed the small fabric item out of the bag, her mind instantly jumping to conclusions. "oh please tell me that I'm not holding some barely- there underwear for Harvey's latest conquest" she muttered quietly, her cheeks already turning pink.

But what she did pull out caused a small, silent gasp to escape her lips. "Damn" she mumbled, pursing her lips together. She crouched down, inspecting the item as she fought back the urge to smile. She stared at the pastel yellow baby grow in her hands, her pulse quickening at the sight of the small white embroidery on the side of one of the legs reading 'Baby Specter..."

Folding the piece of clothing quickly, she placed it back into the bag, putting it back in the desk before jumping to her feet, exiting the office, knowing that Harvey was due back from his deposition at any moment.

Letting out a shaky breath Donna sunk into her seat, biting her lip harshly as she stared through the glass into Harvey's office to the desk draw she had just been in, her stomach turning uneasily, as she tried her best to forget what she had just seen, and better yet, ignore how it made her feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hey there.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, if you want, let you know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**I need song recommendations for upcoming one shots so let me know any ideas in a message/review/**

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's a filler. Anon reviewer- don't hate me, next one will be longer, and pretty damn dramatic**

**Hope you like it.**

**PEACE UP, A TOWN DOWN.**


	9. Chapter 9

_7 weeks..._

"Oh my god" She muttered to herself quietly, her fingers gripping tightly to the base of the toilet as she let out a shaky breath, another wave of nausea building up in the pit of her stomach, ready to cause havoc. She whimpered as her lunch made a reappearance, the burning sensation in the back of her throat causing her eyes to water, testing the ability of the overpriced waterproof mascara she was wearing.

Closing her eyes she inhaled and exhaled deeply, waiting quietly to see if her body was going to continue its assault or give her a break for a little while. Donna let her head fall back against the wall of the cubicle as the muscles around her stomach finally unclenched, her face scrunching up in discomfort as the dull ache radiated through her body. Reaching up to flush the toilet she reached out for her bag, pulling out the cosmetic case full of 'morning sickness supplies' and a bottle of water, placing it on her lap. After weeks of running back and forth from the 32nd floor bathroom and her cubicle she had finally mastered how to manage the constant vomiting without arousing any suspicion from the likes of Louis or Jessica with the help of her trusty kit.

Taking a large sip of water she popped a piece of gum into her mouth before squirting half a bottle of sanitizer on her hands. She stilled her movements as she heard the sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor, entering the cubicle beside her. Picking her exhausted body off of the floor, Donna straightened her dress out before shoving everything back into her bag, flushing the toilet again to make it look like she hadn't just spent the last half an hour having an intense relationship with the porcelain bowl.

She fought the urge to frown as she looked at herself in the mirror, her already pale skin looking almost translucent, her mascara smudging around the corners of her eyes.

"Great." she mumbled, digging through her bag, quickly touching up her make up and hair, to the point where she looked better than when she entered the office this morning. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she sauntered towards the elevator, throwing a few casual winks at the dumbstruck men from the 32nd floor, turning their heads for a double take as they caught sight of the red head. "Still got it"

Harvey was waiting for her, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor as the elevator doors pinged open to the 50th floor, Donna's expression falling as he looked at his watch pointedly "Oh so you _do_ remember that you work here?" he greeted sarcastically, his expression stern, as always.

Under normal circumstances Donna would have destroyed him with a single comment, and yes, the hormonal and physically exhausted part of her wanted to play the 'I'm pregnant and spewing up my insides approximately 73 times a day' card, but she didn't. She kept quiet as she took in his appearance, his tie crooked, pulling to the right slightly, meaning that he had been unknowingly tugging at his collar, something he did when he was stressed or losing a case. She took the file out of his hands, walking down the corridor as he followed closely behind her, eyebrows furrowed at her silence as she flicked through the file.

Donna wasn't a lawyer, she knew that, but every now and then she saw something that Harvey hadn't, a minor detail or loophole they could work with, or if that failed, she would summons Mike for him. Pushing his office door open with her hip she sat herself down on the long leather sofa, mentally cursing as she struggled to find anything that could help. He plopped himself down next to her, sighing loudly as he watched the woman attempt to help him, the corner of his lip tugging up ever so slightly.

Her eyes went wide as she shut the file, letting out an exasperated breath "Well, damn". Harvey nodded, lips pursed together tightly as he let his head fall back.

"We're screwed." He confirmed reaching over to the table beside him, grabbing a glass.

"Don't you dare start drinking in front of me." She warned, pointing at him.

"But..."

"No" she interrupted, snatching the glass out of his hands "Do what you want when my back is turned, but if you're with me, you're going tee total too."

Harvey opened his mouth to protest but no words came out, choosing to instead roll his eyes and sink into the seat in defeat. "Fine."

Donna glanced towards the clock, noticing it was a little after 5pm, which in combination with her empty stomach only meant one thing, it was time for food. "Why don't you go to that little Thai place across town, get us some food, and we'll brainstorm. There must be something we're missing here. You're Harvey goddamn Specter, losing is not in your vocabulary"

He smiled genuinely and for some reason he felt instantly better "Thanks Donna."

"I didn't just give you a pep talk Harvey, I said it because I'm hungry and you looking bad reflects badly on me, and I'm Donna. I don't do anything less than perfection."

Harvey ignored her comment, the smile still on his lips as he pushed himself to his feet "Do you want the usual?" he asked, referring to her order.

She grinned, nodding enthusiastically, getting far too excited at the prospect of food "Of course! Oh and on the way back can you get me some chocolate? Not the cheap stuff."

"Anything else your royal highness?" he smirked in amusement.

"Nope!" she exclaimed popping the 'p' as she kicked her shoes off of her feet, making herself comfortable. Harvey nodded, turning to walk away as Donna called him back "OH! And can you get me one of those bubble teas from the place opposite the Thai restaurant?"

Harvey shook his head, walking backwards towards the door "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Mmm" Donna moaned in appreciation as she dug into her carton of noodles, throwing her legs up onto the table. "I love food."<p>

Harvey looked up from his stack of papers, throwing piece of chicken into his mouth "I've never heard you speak as sincerely and passionately about a man before, like you just have with your noodles."

Donna rolled her eyes, giving him a pointed look "That's because I don't tell you about the men in my life. Just like you don't tell me about your women" She smiled "Oh, unless they happen to work for the firm, or travel across the Atlantic to try and destroy us" she added, earning an eye roll from the lawyer.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you never liked Scottie or Zoe. I think I got that message somewhere amongst the first 10,000 sarcastic or not so subtle comments you made about them."

Donna shrugged, not feeling remotely guilty "Good."

"You've never liked any of the women I've worked with come to think of it" Harvey observed, abandoning his work.

"That's a lie" Donna stated simply, taking a sip of her passion fruit flavored tea "I loved Bertha."

"Women I've worked with in _and_ out of the office" he clarified, his face scrunching up at the thought of him and Bertha.

"I don't know Harvey, I've always thought that you and Bertha had some serious chemistry."

Harvey's mouth fell open "What?!" he exclaimed "No."

Donna threw her head back in laughter at his reaction "Really? I sensed some serious tension back in the DA's office" she continued teasing him.

His facial expression remained serious "As I recall, she wasn't the one I was trying to pursue, was she?" Donna's laughter subsided as she mentally cursed, she had walked right into that one. "You were into me."

"Me?" she scoffed "You were the one acting like a clingy sixteen year old asking me out three times a week."

Harvey laughed "_You _were the one who broke your stupid rule 5 seconds after you found out I quit."

"Don't remind me" she muttered, lowering her tone as she shoved another mouthful of food past her lips.

"Do you ever think what life would have been like if you never worked with me here?" he asked thoughtfully.

Donna blew out a long breath as she pondered "I would probably have a few more years on my life expectancy and a far less impressive wardrobe. You on the other hand would be a mess. You would probably be 70% grey right now, at least 12 lbs. heavier and probably married to Scottie...Or Bertha" she winked.

"Wow" he breathed "So basically, without you, my life would be shit?"

"Your words, not mine." she smirked.

"And you say my ego is bad?!"

"Hey. It's the cold hard truth, if you can't deal with it then you need to take some 'man up' pills."

"Man up pills?"

Donna nodded enthusiastically "Yeah I tried to get them prescribed to Mike but apparently he even managed to fool a legitimate medical professional into thinking he was nothing more than a puppy."

Harvey was unable to hold back his laughter as he shook his head, picking up his carton of Thai before joining Donna on the leather couch. "I thought you were supposed to be good cop."

She moved her head from side to side, throwing a hand up in defense "yeah but sometimes it's just so fun being evil"

"No need to tell me that."

Donna placed her now empty carton of noodles down on the table, clapping her hands together "Right, you. Let's get to work. I want to be home in time for Scandal."

"I don't know what that is but it sounds horrific." Harvey replied, grabbing his files.

"Then you have not lived Specter."

Several hours and several attempts by Harvey to grab a glass of scotch, the two of them found themselves, slumped on the leather couch exhausted. Harvey stared intently at the wording in one the many documents, knowing that he was on to something, but what, he couldn't quite pin point.

"I think I've got it." He exclaimed triumphantly, tearing his eyes away from the file to look down at Donna as a smile crept onto his lips. He shook his head lightly, not wanting to make any sudden movements as he stared at the red head that had fallen asleep against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He gently shimmied his arm free, grabbing his suit jacket from the table beside him as he draped it over Donna's body, pushing the hair that had fallen in front of her face gently behind her ear, deciding to let her sleep for just a while longer before the two of them had to head home.

* * *

><p>Friday had finally arrived, and no one wanted the weekend to arrive more than Donna. Weekends had gained an increasing importance in her life since Harvey knocked her up, where for two days she didn't have to pretend that her body was attacking her from the inside out, that the littlest things were exhausting, and most importantly, she could wear sweatpants and embrace the ridiculous bloating she felt.<p>

Donna had been somewhat thankful that Harvey had finally figured out how to win the case that only days before had him reaching for a bottle of scotch, largely because his mood had significantly bettered. Harvey had never been a 'rainbows and butterflies' kind of guy, something Donna secretly loved about it, but when Harvey was in a bad mood, the whole goddamn world knew about it.

Struggling to find anything to do, Donna found herself in Harvey's office, organizing the paper minefield he had created, knowing that there was nothing he hated more than to come into the office on Monday morning to mess.

Donna walked towards the desk with caution, as she noticed an unfamiliar set of papers on his desk. Sure, she was responsible for organizing 99% of his work and life, but not even the all knowing Donna Paulsen knew why Harvey had a pile of property ads on his desk. She glanced out of his office, noticing the man was deep in conversation with Louis, no doubt rubbing it in his face that he managed to retain Dean Connolly as a client, after many failed attempts by others in the firm. She picked up the stack of ads, quietly flicking through them, an uneasy feeling building in her stomach with each one.

What the hell was Harvey doing looking at properties like this, she thought "this makes no sense." And then it hit her. "Ohhh no." she shook her head in alarm. "No, no, no. Dammit Harvey."

She looked at the ceiling, pursing her lips together in a tight line as she composed herself, straightening her back, as she psyched herself up, ready to 'Donna' the shit out of him.

"Harvey!" she shouted, causing him to abruptly stop his conversation with Louis out in the hallway to look at Donna with an unimpressed expression. He watched as she huffed out a breath, her chest rising and falling, her nostrils flaring slightly, Donna was mad, or she was about to get mad, neither option great for Harvey. He quickly dismissed Louis, treading carefully as he entered his office, racking his brain as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong this time. In fact, as far as Harvey was concerned, he had been nothing short of an angel recently. "Harvey" she repeated, her voice returning back to a normal volume "What is this?"

Harvey looked at the stack of paper in her hands, his face flushing red, his expression dropping as if he had just been caught in the act. He composed himself "Those?" he asked casually "Oh those are just some things a real estate agent sent me, that's all."

Her eyes flickered between the ads and his face as she tried to make sense of it all "Why is a real estate agent sending you property ads?" She looked at him "_in the suburbs_"

Truth be told, Harvey had found himself absentmindedly searching at property ads ever since he and Donna had agreed to have a child together. Sure he knew that they had no plan and that there were still hundreds of questions to be answered, but he knew that a baby couldn't be raised in his condo, and the Donna's apartment was barely big enough for her extensive collection of handbags, let alone a child. So he started harmlessly looking at the possibility of venturing out of the heart of the City, but it was all still very hypothetical.

"Donna-" he started, mentally preparing a response that wouldn't make him look crazy, clingy or desperate, or perhaps a combination of all three.

"Harvey" she placed the ads on his desk "Please tell me these are just for a client."

"Sure?" he replied unconvincingly

"Harvey." She almost pleaded, scared that they were heading towards a conversation she didn't want to have with him, not yet anyway.

"Donna" he mimicked her firm tone, taking a step towards her "my brother needed advice on potential house choices so he got his real estate agent to send them to me so I could give him my opinion." he lied, not wanting to get into an argument with her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, staring him down as she tried to figure out whether he was telling her the truth. He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to one side. "Okay" she breathed, her shoulders slumping in relief. "In that case, you should tell him to pick this one" she smiled, handing him the ad to a large detached property with a garden the size of a football pitch. "It's beautiful"

"I'll take a mental note" he nodded, smiling as he folded the piece of paper, putting it into his jacket pocket.

Harvey stared at her, waiting patiently to see if that was the end of Donna's wrath or if round two was about to hit him like a tsunami. She held her head high and smirk, strutting past Harvey, letting her hand brush against his arm as she passed him, wordlessly leaving his office as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the staff area. As soon as she was out of sight she shook her head, blinking several times, scolding herself for jumping to conclusions so easily. Donna wasn't an irrational person, but her goddamn hormones were telling her otherwise. Grabbing some of Louis' granola bars out of the cupboard as she stole a glance of herself in the reflection of the glass walls, staring at her flat stomach. She pushed out her stomach, watching it stick out as she cocked her head to one side, quietly admiring the sight of herself with a prominent bump. She cleared her throat and quickly straightened her posture as some random first year associate entered the room, a small smile still playing on Donna's lips as she took a seat in the corner.

* * *

><p>"Harvey, are you kidnapping me?" Mike asked as Harvey kept his eyes on the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel, noticing they were exiting the heart of the City. Harvey remained silent, humming along to the radio. "Harvey will you stop trying to hide the fact you're singing along to Taylor Swift"<p>

"This song is disgustingly catchy." Harvey replied in a poor attempt of protest as Mike rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked again, impatiently. It was Saturday morning, and like most of the world that had the weekend off, he planned to stay as far away from work and especially his boss as possible, but Harvey Specter clearly had other plans.

"Out of town." he answered vaguely as he took a sip from his Starbucks before placing it back into the cup holder.

"Harvey Specter; the man of many words" Mike sunk back into the car seat dejectedly, turning his attention to the window. Who the hell did Harvey Specter think he was? Just turning up to Mike's apartment at 8am on a Saturday morning demanding he got dressed immediately. No details, no reason as to why he was even standing at his door dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt and a jacket. "You really need to get a girlfriend, or a dog" he added "Just generally someone else you can drag along to your illusive trips upstate instead of me."

"Why do you think I call you pup?" Harvey smirked, turning the volume on the radio up in an attempt to drown out Mike's whining.

"You're such an ass."

Silence fell between the pair until Harvey pulled into a suburban neighborhood, a complete contrast to the concrete jungle they were used to.

"Holy shit, have you kidnapped me and taken me to Connecticut?" Mike furrowed his eyebrows, looking almost disgusted.

"This is Westchester, Mike. We've only been driving 45 minutes, clearly I can add the inability to gage time to your list of flaws."

"What the hell are we doing in Westchester? Whoa-" Mike exclaimed, his eyes widening "Look at that house, it's insane." Harvey glanced out of the passenger window, a smug smile on his lips as he merely nodded, turning the corner.

Mike watched in curiosity as Harvey pulled over a few streets later, applying the handbrake as he unbuckled himself. Wordlessly Harvey stepped out of the car, the kid following him closely behind as he stood outside a large detached house. It was a far cry from the super modern condo Harvey currently lived in, but it was by no means any less impressive. "Who lives here?" Mike couldn't help but ask as he admired the stone and red brick exterior, his eyes flicking between the sections of the property in admiration.

Harvey reached into his jacket pocket, turning his attention to the lawyer as he pulled out a set of keys, raising them into the air.

Mike narrowed his eyes before his face changed into one of shock. "No way do _you _own this place." he shook his head in disbelief "No."

Harvey nodded, walking up the footpath towards the front door "As of about 12 hours ago, yes I do."

"Oh jeez" Mike muttered quietly as he followed his boss into the house, keeping his opinions to himself, for now at least. They walked through the house, the high ceilings and dark oak floors made Harvey puff his chest out in pride. He had done good.

"Is this for you?"

"I don't know."

"Is this for Donna?"

"I don't know"

Mike paused, saying the next few words very slowly "Is this for you _and_ Donna?"

Harvey stopped momentarily before shrugging, choosing to not respond.

Mike groaned, putting his head in his hands "Oh Harvey" he breathed, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder "What the fuck have you done?"

Harvey looked at Mike in confusion "I bought a house Mike, people buy houses all the time."

Mike nodded "Yeah you're right Harvey people do" his expression turned serious, giving Harvey a pointed look "but you don't. You've lived in your condo for what? Seven years? You go on and on about how you have the best view in the City and that you would never swap it, especially for a place in the suburbs. You _hate_ the suburbs."

Bloody kid, Harvey thought. "It's just a house Mike."

"No it's not. This is way more than it just being a house."

Harvey folded his arms across his chest impatiently "Just come out with it Mike, say whatever's on your goddamn chest."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself. You don't know what tomorrow holds let alone the next year. This" he threw his hands into the air, pointing at the house "is quite possibly the most idyllic family house I've ever seen, and I think that's what you want. You cant always force something or throw money at something to get what you want"

"You're talking out of your ass, Ross."

Mike shook his head, rolling his eyes "of course I am" he agreed sarcastically, Harvey was deflecting yet again. "Forget about it" he dismissed, knowing that Harvey was too goddamn stubborn to listen to his thoughts.

"No." Harvey said firmly "I brought you out here because for some bizarre I value your ridiculous opinion, so finish what you've got to say."

Mike shook his head, knowing that he was entering dangerous territory "It's not my place to say."

"I'm making it your place."

Mike sighed, running a hand through his short hair "You would have never bought this house if you and Donna weren't expecting. I get you're excited to be a dad, I think that's great Harvey but whether you are aware of it or not, you bought this place because you envision having a family here."

The color drained out of Harvey's face as he processed Mike's words, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He looked around the large living room, his eyes landing on the fireplace as his mind accidentally drifted off, mental images of a Christmas tree being placed in the corner beside the fire, filling his mind. He sighed, _fuck._

Mike noticed Harvey's change in posture, his paling features, knowing that his words had struck a cord "I'm just saying Harvey, see where things take you before you show Donna this place. Just go along with the ride, don't try to force a change of direction."

"Want to go to the driving range?" Harvey asked, brushing off his emotions as his hard exterior returned.

Mike's mouth fell open a little, confused with the sudden change of topic, so much for their heart to heart conversation. "W-what? What's with the complete 180?"

"You're bumming me out and I really want to see if you pee your pants at 160mph."

"But-"

Harvey cocked his head to one side "Or you could always walk home..."

"Fine, but can I drive?"

Harvey scoffed out a laugh "God no."

"C'mon, just once?"

"I'll let you sit behind the wheel."

Mike huffed out a breath "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>How you doinnnn?<strong>

**Another quick update, enjoy it... or don't! I don't know.**

**Your thoughts are always welcomed and make me smile. So leave a word or two if you please.**

**My brother saw my Internet searches for this story again, and now thinks I'm pregnant, looking forward to the inevitable freak out my parents will have when they hear the news.**

**If you haven't already, check out my new story 'learn to love again' don't be put off that it's AU. Don't knock it before you try it.**

**Louis lovers, he appears soon, you'll love it.**

**Not as much drama as i originally planned, saving that for a couple of chapters time**

Adios


	10. Chapter 10

_10 weeks..._

* * *

><p>Harvey's concentration had been shot for weeks now and it wasn't showing any signs of getting better. If there was one thing Harvey had always prided himself on, besides his ability to practice the law, it was how well he managed to keep his shit together, but right now, he was a complete mess. No he wasn't sitting in a dark room listening to Adele songs and drowning himself in scotch, but perhaps it would have been easier for him if that had been the case...<p>

Sleep had become nothing more than a joke, a far off thought as he worked late at the office most nights, knowing that if he went home, he would only stare out into the city, letting his mind overanalyze everything. He hated to admit it, but Mike was right. What the _hell _had he been thinking? You don't just go and _buy_ a family house out of the city.

One minute he was thinking hypothetically, harmlessly looking through property ads wondering what it would be like to live outside of the hustle and bustle of the City, and the next thing he knows he's clutching a set of keys and his bank account has taken a significant hit. Donna was supposed to be the hormonal one, not Harvey, and even though he would like to palm all the blame on her, he knew he couldn't.

If only she hadn't told him that she liked that one particular house, if only she had kept her opinions to herself for once in her goddamn life, than maybe Harvey wouldn't have gone running across town to ensure he bought _that_ house before it was snatched off of the market.

What did he think he'd achieve by buying the house? Did he expect to break the news to Donna and for her to run into his arms and confess her undying love for the man? Would she jump up and down excitedly on the spot and start picking out paint samples for the nursery? Did he honestly think any of that was possible? His decision was irrational, it was a move made out of pure optimism, based on feelings that were slowly overwhelming him, feelings that he still hadn't addressed.

Life had become increasingly complicated for the lawyer and it was all his own doing. He was the one who suggested that they had a child together, he was the one that suggested that they should sleep together to better the chance of conception, he was the one who bought a goddamn house in the suburbs. And he was pretty sure he was the only one who remotely felt anything.

Not that he could tell you what exactly that was.

Harvey was exhausted, desperate for a break, for a little reassurance, but for once in his life, confrontation was not at the top of his agenda.

"You look like shit," Mike observed as he strode into Harvey's office, throwing himself on the sofa as he shoved a doughnut in his mouth.

"And you look like a baboons' ass" Harvey countered, taking a sip of his luke warm coffee.

Mike raised an eyebrow as he placed his feet on the table in front of him "God" he breathed, "You're so tetchy these days. Bought any more houses?" he grinned, mocking Harvey "Or have you enrolled your unborn child into Harvard yet? I hear enrollment for the year 2033 is already filling up."

"See that's funny, because I have more chance of doing that then you ever have of getting a legitimate Harvard education"

"Ohhh" Mike replied, clutching his chest "right to the heart Harvey, you slay me." Harvey smirked as his fingers tapped absentmindedly against his desk, his legs jittering under his desk, his whole body just agitated from its inability to concentrate. "You look like you've just drank 15 double espressos" Mike pointed to his shaking legs "You alright?"

Harvey mumbled a response, moving his attention to his laptop screen, his eyes scanning through various emails before he hit a mental wall once more. He groaned, "This is ridiculous, I have the concentration span of Louis Litt trying to complete a deposition in a room full of kittens"

Mike scoffed out a laugh, wiping the sugar residue from around his mouth before pulling his cell phone out of his jacket pocket "You need to chill out, blow off some steam, get drunk, go get laid, whatever floats your boat."

"Mike" Harvey warned, eyebrow raising.

"I'm just saying" Mike raised his spare hand defensively in the air, his eyes still fixated to his phone screen "You haven't waltzed into the office with the 'I just got laid face' in forever, have you forgotten how to use it?" he asked, blindly pointing in the direction of his crotch.

"I don't have a 'I just got laid face'" Harvey shot back, folding his arms across his chest as he leant back in his seat.

Mike looked up at Harvey, giving the lawyer a pointed look "Yeah right" he scoffed "Louis sings R Kelly's world's greatest, Donna wears one of her morning after dresses she hides in Rachel's office and you, you look like you just found the last golden ticket to the Wonka factory."

"Does your ass get jealous from all the shit that spews from your mouth?"

"Whatever, you know I'm right."

Harvey rolled his eyes, hoisting himself to his feet as he paced the length of his office, stopping to look out of the window "You need to get a life Mike and stop sticking your goddamn nose into mine."

"Okay, okay" Mike grabbed his bag off of the floor, throwing it over his shoulder, coming to the conclusion that he would have more fun hanging out with Norma than he would with Harvey right now "I'll leave you with this... new, super hot paralegal on the 32nd floor, and she's single."

Harvey ignored Mike, letting his comment wash over him as the younger lawyer left. Normally Harvey, out of pure curiosity, would go and assess the 'talent', but the very thought of having another woman in his life, no matter how long for, just didn't interest him. He turned around slowly, running a hand through his hair as his gaze fell on Donna, busily chatting on the phone to someone, her eyes fixed on her computer screen. A small smile tugged at his lips as his eyes lingered on the red head, noticing how her cheeks had a little more color today, her eyes a little brighter. Harvey shook his head as his stomach flipped, Donna's eyes locking with his briefly as she gave him a tight lipped smile.

She ended her call, beckoning Harvey with a finger as he dramatically rolled his eyes, dragging his body across the length of his office towards her. "Donna." he greeted, his voice firm.

"Do I look fat?" she asked in a hushed tone, her face turning serious as she pushed her chair away from her desk.

Harvey furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the woman as if she were insane "What?"

"Fat." she repeated "Do I look fat?" she smoothed the material of her dress against her flat stomach, her face scrunched up.

"No..." he replied slowly, hoping he had said the right thing.

She sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face "The bean has made me bloat so bad and before I know it, I'll be the size of a house." she pouted "I didn't think I would be saying goodbye to my beautiful wardrobe just yet..."

"Bean?" Harvey asked, his hand digging into his trouser pocket as he subtly pulled out his wallet.

"Bean" she smiled "I don't like saying 'it' so I'm calling him or her bean, because that's how big they currently are."

"I like it" he grinned, his eyes travelling down to her stomach, his chest swelling with pride as he pictured what she would look like in a few months time.

"Oh!" she clicked her fingers, snapping Harvey out of his daydream "I'm going to have to take a long lunch today, okay?" She watched him carefully, waiting with bated breath for his answer, deciding that if he asked, she would tell him why. But if he did, she wouldnt mutter a word. It was a stupid rationale, but it was the only one she could think of, her brain shutting down, overwhelmed with decisions and feelings of her impending future.

Harvey should have asked why, but he simply nodded, sliding his black American Express card across her desk "treat yourself to a couple of new dresses whilst you're at it."

Her face lit up "really?"

He shrugged "Yeah, as long as it's something I'd like."

"Hang on, are you wanting me to buy dresses for myself, or are you trying to tell me that behind closed doors you like to slip on a pair of Louboutins and play dress up."

"Obviously the latter" he deadpanned "You know what I mean."

"Hmmm" she mumbled "Have I ever worn something that has made me look anything less than phenomenal?"

He thought for a few seconds "No..."

"Exactly. Now leave me alone, before I buy a handbag to go along with it."

* * *

><p>"Donna?" Donna spun around at the sound of her name, biting her lip as she came face to face with Louis.<p>

"Louis" she smiled politely, throwing her hair over her shoulder, mentally cursing his timing.

"There' s something different about you?" he narrowed his eyes, trying to figure it out as Donna squirmed, feeling somewhat uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze "You look absolutely regal" he grinned, his eyes bright. "It's that yoga again isn't it?"

She felt like laughing, poor naive Louis, years later and he still hadn't cracked the true meaning of Donna's 'yoga' sessions. "Yes Louis" she lied, nodding her head.

He snapped his fingers, bouncing on the balls of his feet triumphantly "I knew it. You're glowing, you really need to tell me where this yoga God resides."

"Maybe one day, Louis" she patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Just _look_ at you" he started again, pointing at her figure, his eyes lingering for a few seconds, his smile faltering ever so slightly. "Breathtaking"

"Louis" Donna let out a shaky breath, feeling that he was catching on to her secret "I've really got to go." her eyes darted around the corridor, planning her nearest exit.

"Oh" the smile disappeared from his face, his expression turning stern "I understand. Harvey being a slave driver as usual."

"Something like that"

"The opera soon?" he asked hopefully as she started to walk towards the elevator, Louis following her like a lost puppy.

Donna turned around as she entered the elevator, her fingers pressed against the lobby button as the doors began to slowly close on her "sure Louis, sounds great."

* * *

><p>"Donna Paulsen?" Donna's head shot up at the sound of her name as she placed the out of date copy of Vogue down beside her, slowly getting to her feet as she smiled at the middle aged woman calling her name. She nodded, silently following the woman into the bland office, slipping her jacket off, placing it with her bag on the chair in the corner. She let out a shaky breath as she slipped onto the plastic covered bed, hoisting her body into a sitting position, rubbing her sweaty palms against her dress.<p>

"Is your husband or partner coming?" The doctor asked with a polite smile "I can wait a few minutes if he's stuck in traffic..."

Donna pursed her lips together in a tight line, an uneasy feeling erupting in the pit of her stomach, her fingers twitching by her side. Her eyes glanced at the clock, Harvey would be starting the meeting she had scheduled for him any minute. "No" she breathed, slapping a convincing smile on to her lips "It's just me."

She tried to ignore the sympathetic look that the female doctor gave her as she nodded curtly, scooting over on her chair to grab the ultrasound machine. Donna closed her eyes, letting her body relax against the plastic covered table as she tried to calm her racing heart, the mixture of excitement, terror and general nausea testing her ability to keep her lunch down as she let out a soft groan. Her eyes shot open as the door slammed against the wall, shaking on its hinges, she gasped.

"Wow" he breathed in disbelief, shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes at the red head, he were pissed. Nostrils flared, fists clenched in anger Harvey stepped into the room, his demeanour softening as he looked at the doctor, introducing himself politely before looking back at Donna, the anger returning.

He sat down on the seat beside her as Donna dared to speak "Harvey..."

"No Donna." he shook his head "No. We don't do this now." he stated firmly "you _do not_ get to take this away from me."

She gulped harshly, her teeth digging into her quivering bottom lip as she stared at the man, an unreadable expression on his face. He was hurt, she knew that much, but this...this was so much more. She had fucked up on a monumental scale and she knew that a quiet Harvey was so much worse than a Harvey Specter who was screaming the house down. She should have told him.

The pair sat in an awkward silence, tension thick in the air as the doctor got everything ready, running through the basic technicalities with the two of them.

Donna let out a shaky breath as the doctor squeezed the cool gel on her stomach before starting the ultrasound. Her eyes flickered between the doctor and the screen as she searched for the foetus.

"Ah ha." the doctor exclaimed victoriously as she stopped the machine, pointing at the screen "That right there, that's your baby"

Harvey's movements stilled as he made sense of the grainy image on the screen in front of him, his gaze following the doctor's finger as she pointed towards his baby..._their_ baby. If he was brutally honest the image hardly resembled a baby, but the sound of the heartbeat filling the room was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. His eyes never left the screen as his hand blindly searched for Donna's, intertwining their fingers together, giving her hand a squeeze as she dared to look at him for the first time, momentarily forgetting the impending argument. His lips pulled up into a smile, mesmerized at the sight as he let out a long breath. "Wow."

The doctor nodded "Would you like a photo?"

Harvey nodded enthusiastically "Can we have two please."

The doctor finished Donna's examination, running the pair through the necessary information about what was in store for them before leaving them too it, excusing herself quietly.

Harvey got to his feet as Donna shimmed herself off of the table, pulling her dress back down to cover her stomach. Taking another quick glance at the photo, Harvey stuffed the image into his pocket before reaching for the door, wordlessly making his exit.

"Harvey" she hurried to her feet as she followed the man out of the office "Harvey" she repeated, trying to grab his suit jacket as he shrugged her hand away. The cool air hit both of them as they exited the doctors surgery, Harvey's feet coming to a halt as he spun around, coming face and face to Donna.

"You're fucking unbelievable" he muttered "you know that right?" he added, feeling the need to ask her, unable to comprehend it himself. He waited for her to answer as her shoulders slumped, her gaze fixed firmly on the ground. "Who fucking does that?"

"Harvey..." she tried again, desperate to explain.

"I don't understand" he replied exasperatedly, throwing his hands into the air "I don't understand why you'd go through such lengths to exclude me from this." his face fell further as he took the scan photo out of his pocket, his fingers lightly brushing over the surface "I don't understand why you didn't want me there." he finished, his voice barely audible. "You tell me you need a long lunch, you schedule me into pointless meetings with a client of Louis' and IT technicians. Why?!"

"I-I" she stuttered, unable to formulate a coherent response "I'm sorry"

He laughed silently, rolling his eyes "Yeah" he scoffed "you're sorry you got caught"

"No!" she protested weakly, reaching out for him once more "No. Harvey, please, I was just... I was scared okay!"

He furrowed his eyebrows together, confused. "Scared? Scared of what Donna? Of _me?"_

_"_Of the situation." she whispered. "I-it's real now."

"Now? It's been real since the moment we agreed to this Donna, it's been real since we first tried the insemination kit, since we first slept together."

"What do you want me to say Harvey?" she begged, what was she supposed to say? She had her reservations, hell, she had so many that she could write a novel based on her current emotional state, she had no idea what she was doing. Everything Donna knew had been turned on its head, she was terrified.

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as Ray pulled up in front of them as Harvey let out a long sigh "Take the car Donna." he said, void of emotion as he opened the passenger door for her.

She shook her head, her vision blurred from the tears that had begun to form, guilt consuming her. "No Harvey"

"Just take the goddamn car Donna" he replied in frustration "and take the rest of the afternoon off. Go and buy those goddamn dresses"

"But I haven't finished sorting out the Cartwright files."

"I'll do it myself."

"But-"

"Go home Donna before I say something I cant take back."

He couldn't stand to be around her, it was a realization that hit her like a brick as she slowly nodded her head, slipping into the back of the car silently. She looked at the man with apologetic eyes as he closed the car door, stuffing his hands into his suit jacket pockets as the car pulled away from the curb. Donna cursed herself mentally as she closed her eyes, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, her head pounding. Sure Harvey and Donna had had their fair share of arguments over the years, but she could count on one hand the amount of times he had looked at her in that way.

"Miss Donna?" She opened her eyes slowly as Ray said her name softly, glancing back at her with concerned eyes in the rear view mirror "Are you and Harvey okay?"

Donna scoffed out a laugh and shrugged "The impossible has happened Ray, I've fucked up."

* * *

><p><strong>Donna you bitch! What have you doneeeee.<strong>

**I was scared that you all hated the last chapter as all I got was silence, I was like...NOO HARVEY DAMN YOUR BOLD MOVE.**

**If you can, leave your thoughts, always nice to hear, especially if you are the anon who likes to leave me reviews that consist of one repetitive word 'lame'. I find that really beautiful so thank you!**

**Hiatus is over, I am back. Let's do this!**

**Yeaaah love that neither of them know what they're doing and their emotions are destroying them from the inside out.****Peace up, A town down.**


	11. Chapter 11

_10 weeks..._

If there was a time Donna needed a bottle or two of wine, it would have been last night, but alas, the human growing inside of her had other plans. She had screwed up, she knew that much and for the second time in her and Harvey's friendship, she was at a loss.

The first time being that of the missing memo, but that turned out to be nothing more than a cruel set up.

This... this was all her.

After a fairly sleepless night and several thoughts of just calling in sick for the day, Donna dragged herself to the office a little earlier than usual, a double espresso and an apology muffin in hand. Placing the items on his desk, she set herself up in her cubicle, silently waiting for her boss to arrive, feeling nauseas and anxious, desperate to find out just how mad he was at her. Donna had never been the needy person in a friendship or a relationship, she was the one that people would be desperate to get in contact with, not the other way around, so after unsuccessful texts and missed calls to the lawyer, she felt like shit.

Her gaze rose slowly from her computer screen as she heard the familiar sound of footsteps approach her, her eyes landing on Harvey who was looking straight ahead, void of emotion. She gulped, sinking in her seat as he walked straight past her without so much of a glance, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders before setting himself down at his desk.

She pursed her lips in a tight line, she expected that, Harvey wasn't one to hold grudges unless loyalty or friendship was at stake, and after watching several exchanges between him and Mike when Mike has fucked up in the past, she knew the silent treatment was the bare minimum. Trying to subtly hide the fact that she was staring at him, she watched as he caught sight of the coffee and muffin, picking it up slowly before throwing it in the trashcan.

"Alright then, well I guess thats that." she muttered to herself, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she turned her attention back to her desk, the red light of the intercom switching off.

Her mouth fell open in shock as she blinked several times, making sure she wasn't seeing things, he had turned the intercom off? She looked up, noticing his eyes on her, his face unreadable as he beckoned her with a wiggle off a finger. She slowly pushed herself away from her desk, cautiously entering the lion's den as she kept her distance. "Harvey" she greeted, giving him a small polite smile.

"Email me my schedule and finish these files before 2." He extended his hand out, practically shoving the files in her face as she silently accepted, clutching them to her body.

"Harvey, about yesterday..." she started, hoping she could apologize and clear the air.

"That will be all Donna." he dismissed her with a wave of a hand, moving his concentration back to his laptop as she chewed the inside of her cheek, the tension in the room suffocating her. She nodded, hurriedly exiting his office before quickly immersing herself in her work, hoping that if apology muffins don't work, that the quick completion of these files might.

* * *

><p>"Seriously!?" he exclaimed, angered. "Is there anybody in this goddamn firm that can do their job properly?" he slammed the receiver down onto the handset as he huffed out a breath, kicking his office chair.<p>

He was going to lose this case, and he was 95% sure that his lack of concentration and his irrational outburst on the phone to a witness was to blame.

"Fucking Donna" he hit the desk with the bottom of his fist, closing his eyes as he tried to rack his brain for a solution for any tiny loophole he could work with, _anything_ that would help him not lose a client as big as this.

The files. He clicked his fingers as he remembered the files he handed Donna this morning, maybe she had uncovered something he hadn't. Sucking up his pride and compartmentalizing his anger he strode out of his office towards the red head's cubicle, watching bit her lip as she typed away.

"Files?" he asked impatiently, tapping his foot against the floor as she closed the email, turning her office chair to face the man, carefully passing him the files. He flicked through them "What is this?" he pointed to the pages of typed documents, untouched.

"I had to redo some of those Cartwright files, and then I had to talk Mrs. Grayson down, she was having some panic attack about the merger, and you were no where to be found..."

"Shut up." he blurted out, annoyed.

"E-excuse me?" She stuttered, caught off guard by his spiteful tone.

"I asked you to do _one_ goddamn thing, and you cant even do that properly!"

"I..." she was speechless, the hurtful expression on his face causing her hormones to kick into overdrive, emotion bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Why don't you just do your goddamn job Donna. Now." he seethed, throwing the files back on to her desk before storming back into his office. He let out a shaky breath as the door closed behind him, his face scrunching up as he fought the urge to glance over his shoulder at his assistant. Harvey's hands clenched into fists, his brain mentally scolding himself for losing his temper at Donna like that, knowing that no matter how angry he was towards the woman, she didn't deserve that outburst.

Donna eyes darted around the hallway, noticing the eyes on her as she straightened her back, sniffling back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Her hands shaked uncontrollably as her fingers tapped against her keyboard, her teeth digging into her quivering bottom lip as her hormones refused to settle down. Her gaze flickered towards the man a matter of feet from her, separated by a glass wall, watching him prop himself up against the wall with his hand, his focus fixated on the skyline.

"Donna?" her breath hitched at the sound of her name, her gaze becoming blurry as Mike entered her peripheral vision, her movements stilling as her emotions took over.

_Damn baby, _she thought.

"Donna?" he tried again, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in her appearance, her composure crumbling before his eyes. "Donna, are you okay?"

Donna clutched her chest, her breaths becoming shallow as silent sobs racked through her body, the tears once pooling at her eyes now cascading down her cheeks. "I-I'm fine Mike" she sniffled, putting on her most fake but convincing smile. "hormones."

The young lawyer looked towards Harvey's office, deliberating whether or not he should get his mentor's assistance, but the vacant looking expression on his face told Mike all he needed to know; it was his fault. Dashing around her cubicle, he knelt down in front of the hyperventilating woman, blindly digging through his bag to retrieve a bottle of water as he tried to force it into her hands "Donna you're not okay, what has he done?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes momentarily as a wave of nausea washed over her, only making the tears fall harder. She got to her feet, her legs wobbling under her as she gripped Mike's shoulders for balance "I don't feel good" she muttered, pressing her lips together in a tight line.

"C'mon" Mike grabbed her purse as he guided her towards the bathroom as Harvey dashed out of the office, watching the pair of them disappear down the hallway, his gut wrenching at the sight, but he didn't go after them.

"Mike, this is the ladies room" Donna laughed through her sniffles, giving the man a pointed, a small smirk playing at her lips.

Mike shrugged, pushing open a cubicle for her, taking her purse out of her hands "This isn't the first or last time I'll find myself inside the ladies room, don't worry." Donna raised an eyebrow, making a mental note to get the kid to elaborate on his comment at a later date "D-do you want me to...hold back your hair?" he offered, not really knowing how to help as the red head dropped to her knees, inhaling and exhaling deeply as her salmon bagel threatened to make a reappearance.

She looked at him through the curtain of hair that had fallen in front of her face "I'm good Mike, just guard the door."

He nodded, pulling the door closed as he hummed a song to himself, trying to ignore the retching sound Donna was making.

"Mike?" His head turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, a sheepish smile finding its way to his lips as he stared at Rachel.

"Rachel, hi"

She paused, her eyes glancing around at their surroundings, making sure she had entered the right room "why are you in the ladies room?"

"Errr" he stuttered "good question" he replied, his grip on the cubicle door tightening. Mike had successfully managed to keep his mouth closed about the whole 'baby' ordeal since Harvey had told him on the roof a few weeks back, he wasn't about to lose now.

"And the answer Mike?" she pressed, looking at the handbag by his feet. "Is that Donna's bag? Mike why have you got Donna's bag?"

"Err..."

"Mike" Donna spoke up from the other side of the door, spluttering out a cough "just tell her."

Mike slowly opened the cubicle door, letting Rachel quickly get sight of Donna who was sitting on the floor blowing out a deep breath as she clutched her stomach. "Donna?" she asked confused "are you okay?" she glanced back at Mike, hoping he would offer some answers "is she ill? Do you need me to cover you?"

"Remember the last time we got drunk and what we were talking about?" Donna asked Rachel "and how for the last few Margarita Monday's I've been swapping the margaritas for diet cokes?" Rachel nodded, eyes narrowing as she tried to see where Donna was going with this "...and how I'm currently throwing up..."

"Oh my god." she muttered, her hands flying to cover her mouth "No!" she exclaimed "No."

Mike nodded "Yep."

"You _knew?!" _She looked at Mike "and you didn't tell me?!"

He threw his hands up in defense "Harvey told me he'd chop of my balls and throw them off the Brooklyn Bridge if I told anyone"

Donna scoffed out a laugh, causing the young couples attention to move back to her "So you and...are having a..."

"Yeah" Donna breathed "I'm officially the office slut."

Rachel squealed "Oh my god! Congratulations!"

"Shhhh!" both Mike and Donna hushed

"Sorry" she whispered "Mike you go back to work, I'll take over from here" he nodded "and you" she pointed at Donna "are going to tell me _everything_"

* * *

><p>She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked into Harvey's apartment building, her limbs feeling heavy as she greeted the doorman, entering the elevator. It was little after eleven and after pulling a 15-hour shift in the office, staying well after Harvey had left she found herself at his place, unable to rest until they were okay again. She shrugged off her jacket as the elevator climbed higher towards his penthouse condo, shaking the access rain water off of her umbrella as the door pinged open. Letting out a shaky breath she stared at his door, raising her hand as her knuckles tapped against the wood.<p>

"What part of 'I don't want to see you' don't you understand Donna?" he muttered as he opened the door, his hand clutching a glass of scotch.

She straightened her back, putting on her best Donna face as she faked confidence, knowing this could go either way. "I don't give a fuck Harvey-"

"We've already established that one" he interrupted, a smug grin gracing his features as he knocked back his drink.

She rolled her eyes, pushing past the man, walking through his open planned condo, into the kitchen area, noticing a half empty decanter of scotch as she threw her stuff onto his counter.

"Figures" she mumbled to herself, Harvey always took comfort in a glass (or five) of scotch when things got a little rough. She turned around to face the man, noticing how his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, the top few buttons of his shirt open, exposing his chest, his hair disheveled. "You look like shit" she smiled. It was a lie, Harvey didn't have the ability to look bad, but in comparison to his appearance earlier in the day, he looked like he had been pulled through a hedge.

He scoffed, reaching for the decanter as she, pulled it out of his reach "If you've just come over to insult me and be a little bitch then I'm sorry you've made a wasted journey, because I'm not in the mood Donna."

"Will you just cut the pity party crap Harvey and just come out with it?" she exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest, sick and tired of being made to feel like shit by Harvey Specter. "I fucked up, okay? I've told you that a thousand times today, and I'm _sorry_! I made a mistake, but you're no goddamn angel either."

"I would have never pulled the stunt you did yesterday." He took a step back, his index finger pointing at her accusingly as the grip on his glass tumbler tightened.

"Okay" she sighed in defeat, letting her arms fall to her sides "I'm the devil, but please Harvey, don't freeze me out, we're having a kid together."

Six glasses of scotch had put Harvey in a hazy bubble with his thoughts and words unfiltered, his movements a little less graceful than usual and his patience running increasingly thin. He laughed, finding her comment overly amusing as he began to pace the width of his apartment "Are we Donna?" he asked, spinning around on his heels as he cocked his head to one side "Because from where I'm standing, I may as well just have been a random sperm donor from the bank, because that's about as involved as you've let me be."

"Harvey I-"

He shook his head, raising his voice "I told you I wanted to be involved Donna, I specifically told you that before we jumped in bed together, and now you've got what you wanted, I don't seem to matter."

She ran her hands through her long auburn hair, frustrated, all the things she wanted to say on the tip of her tongue, but her brain wasn't registering the action with her mouth.

He groaned, dragging his heavy legs to refill his drink, her lack of response telling him all he needed to know "I cant believe I've let you mess with my head like this again" he muttered barely audibly against the rim of his glass, but she heard.

"What?" she said quietly, taking a step towards him.

"No" he shook his head once more "you don't tell me things, why should I" bitterness evident in his tone.

"Harvey."

"Donna, leave it out will you." He had already said too much, this wasn't the time or place to begin to address his feelings.

She nodded, knowing that pushing the subject would only aggravate him, throwing them three steps backwards. "I want you to be involved Harvey" She walked over to the sofa, sitting herself down as she looked up at the man who was avoiding her gaze. "I was scared" she admitted "I _am _scared." He looked up at her, waiting for her continue "what the hell are we doing Harvey? We are the two most unlikeliest people to bring a life into the world."

She waited for him to reply, desperate for him to give her something, for him to tell her that he was scared to, that she wasn't the only one going out of her mind. "We ran head into a decision that is going to change our lives forever..." she continued.

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"It was... it is" she assured "but this is us Harvey, we have a history that screenwriters would sweep under the carpet and deny ever happened"

A small smirk played at his lips as he nodded in agreement, the anger once evident in his voice, disappearing "we're dysfunctional to say the least."

"Exactly." she shrugged "It's just...I don't want you to resent us" she placed a hand on her stomach "later on down the line because I threw a baby shaped curveball into your life."

Harvey watched her lips pull into a frown as he sat beside her, putting his glass on the coffee table before placing a hand on her knee, her stomach flipping at his touch. "Do you really think that little of me?" he glanced at her as she shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just...work is your life, you have so many goals."

"You're right, I do, but things can change Donna, priorities can change and I will _never_ resent you, or bean." he smiled, pulling his wallet out of his pocket as he flipped it open, handing it to her. She gulped, her heart pounding against her chest as she noticed the ultrasound photo slipped in the picture compartment, her eyes flickering back to Harvey who was staring at the photo, mesmerized. "I'm in this for the long haul Donna."

"Okay" she breathed, a weight lifting off of her shoulders.

"This" he signaled between the two of them "we can talk about at a later date, but don't you ever push me out of our child's life because we're fucked up, deal?"

"Deal."

"We good?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"We're good."

He threw his arm around her, pulling her towards him as she placed her head on shoulder "I'm sorry for making you cry earlier" he apologized, referring to the incident in the hallway. "I was a fucking ass."

"Don't flatter yourself Harvey, it was the bagel."

"Uhuh" he responded, unconvinced.

"Oh and about that" she pulled away, biting her lip "Rachel knows."

He rolled his eyes "I knew that damn kid would blab"

"It wasn't his fault, Rachel walked in on the two of us in the ladies room."

"Hang on" Harvey put a finger up to silence are "are we talking about the same thing here? Or are you telling me that Rachel has found out about your sordid affair with Mike? Because in that case, I didn't know either and I want a paternity test."

Donna's mouth fell open as she gasped, hitting him on the arm playfully "She found Mike guarding the toilet cubicle as I spewed my guts up, apparently this baby likes giving my abdomen a full workout."

"Was Rachel pissed that Mike didn't tell her?" Harvey asked his eyes lighting up, sounding a little too enthusiastic.

The red head shrugged "I think she concentrating on being happy for us, but yeah" she nodded "I'm pretty sure Mike's having his ass whipped right about now"

Harvey laughed as he got up to his feet "good...woah" he stumbled "How much have I had to drink?" he asked, blinking several times as the blood rushed to his head "fuck."

Donna pouted "Do you know how boring it is being the sober one?"

"The French vineyards must be in crisis talks because of the sudden drop in sales" he winked, grabbing a takeout menu from one of the drawers.

"Ass" she muttered before jumping out of her skin at the sound of thunder erupting through the night sky. Donna hated storms "Harvey..."

Harvey put down the menu as he looked at Donna who had quickly buried herself under the blanket on his couch "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure" he blurted out before his brain had chance to register her question, thoughts flooding into his mind of the last time she spent the night at his apartment, in his bed...

He shook the thoughts away, blaming it on the alcohol running through his system as he grabbed his phone off of the counter "What do you fancy? Pizza or Chinese?"

Donna pondered, her stomach growling at the thought of food "Both?" she tried, grinning as she fluttered her eyelashes sweetly at the man.

"I guess I should be thankful that you haven't sent me out to get you some weird combination of food like pickles and nutella"

He threw himself on the sofa next to her "Oh Harvey" she breathed "I have every intention of putting chow mien on my pepperoni pizza"

"No, that sounds strangely delicious."

She frowned, sticking her bottom lip out "Well now I don't want it."

"What?" he laughed, struggling to keep up.

"Your approval has ruined it for me. I want fried chicken...and Chinese"

"Okay."

She jumped off the sofa "I'll be back in a sec, can you get some coleslaw too?" Donna watched as Harvey rolled his eyes, dialing the number to one of the take out restaurants on his phone as she dragged herself through his apartment towards his closest, searching for something, anything, more comfortable than the Victoria Beckham dress she was wearing.

Not that Victoria Beckham was anything less than perfect, because that would just be blasphemy.

Smiling to herself she dug through his draws, pulling out one of his old Harvard t-shirts and a pair of sweats, quickly slipping them on as a flash of lighting lit up his condo. "That's my favorite college top, you're going to get your overpowering perfume smell all over it." she turned around at the sound of his voice, watching him with amusement as his eyes dragged up and down her body.

"You're supposed to tell me that your clothes look better on me."

He half shrugged, taking a step towards her, the smell of scotch evident on his breath "You look like you're drowning in a sea of cotton"

She rolled her eyes "I look adorable."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence before another clap of thunder boomed through the sky, causing Donna to pull Harvey towards her, practically jumping into his arms as several flashes of lightning followed, the rain getting heavier. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to calm her breathing as he wrapped his arms protectively around her slim frame.

"I didn't know you were scared of storms too" she muttered against his chest, feeling his erratic heart beat against her cheek.

He felt like laughing as his fingers drew patterns lazily into her back, neither of them making any effort to move. "Yeah" he lied "something like that."

* * *

><p><strong>What up! Thank you for your amazing reviews on the last chapter! You are all incredible. Keep them coming; its nice to check my email whilst I'm at work to see that people have been reading. Not sure on this one, but needed to get that drama out the way.<strong>

**I currently have 21 word documents on the go for various one shots and future chapters, so you better be excited!**

**Hollllaaaa.**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

_16 weeks..._

It was a little after 10 in the morning when Donna realized she had been sitting in the same position, slumped on her bedroom floor since the sun had started to rise, her eyes puffy and her cheeks stained with dry tears. She ignored the goose bumps that had erupted on her exposed skin as she stared down at her stomach, frustration running through her veins, an irrational anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach, ready to explode.

"Donna?!" Her eyes shot up at the muffled sound of her name coming through the front door, the loud knocking sounds against the wood causing her to jump slightly. "Donna, I know you're in there."

She sighed, throwing her head back against the bed, tears pricking her eyes for the thousandth time since she had awoken as she silently begged Harvey to go away. But of course, he wasn't telepathic, and even if he were, she was pretty sure he wouldn't listen to her anyway.

"Seriously Donna, if you don't let me in in the next 5 seconds, I'm breaking down the door" he threatened, his banging getting more and more persistent.

"Go away!" she blurted out pathetically, her bottom lip quivering as she brought her knees to her chest, hugging herself tightly.

"I'm coming in" he announced as she closed her eyes prepared to see her boss fly through her door, shattering it to pieces. But there was no bang, no broken wood slamming against the wall, just a simple turn of the lock.

"Son of a bitch stole a key" she muttered to herself, lowering her head as her long auburn tresses covered her face.

"What the... Donna?" he muttered confused as he caught sight of her from the door, leaning against the bottom of her bed, in nothing but her underwear, curled up. Harvey felt his heart pound against this chest as he jumped to conclusions, his legs hurriedly taking him through her apartment to her room, falling at her feet with concern "Donna are you okay, is the baby okay?" he shook her gently as she raised her head, sniffling as she pursed her lips in a tight line.

She nodded, wiping a tear away as she became fully aware of the state she was in. She pulled the covers off of her bed, drowning herself in cotton sheets as she tried to preserve some of her remaining dignity. "Why are you here Harvey? You have a 10 am appointment with that new client..."

Here Donna was, in the middle of a meltdown, still trying to organize his life.

"Well when the mother of my child didn't show up for work this morning, I got worried, sue me." He crossed his legs, maneuvering himself beside her, giving her a light nudge in the arm.

A frown appeared on her lips as she stared at the man, more concerned over the impending creases to his suit for sitting on the floor, than his alternate choice of words to describe her. "I was on my way" she lamely replied.

"Is that right?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips "either you're lying or it's dress down Monday and I missed the memo"

Her bottom lip began to tremble once more as she ran her hands down her face, sobs racking through her body "nothing fits!" she wailed, clutching the sheets to her chest as her emotions got the better of her.

"What?"

"Nothing fits!" she repeated, her fingers pressing at her tear ducts "I'm an elephant."

"Donna..." he tried, choosing his words very carefully, knowing that he was about to enter dangerous waters "you're not..."

"Yes I am!" she exclaimed a little more loudly, jumping to her feet, the sheets following to the floor. "Look!" she pointed to her stomach as Harvey gulped harshly, having a hard time to digest the fact that Donna was standing before him in nothing more than lacy underwear. Letting out a shaky breath, desperate to calm herself down, she looked at him, annoyed that he couldn't see what she was seeing "Look!" she tried again, grabbing his attention, his gaze finally reaching her eyes. Donna grabbed her bust, pushing it together "my boobs are the size of two small whales" Harvey stared, trying to keep his expression blank as he ran his tongue over his now dry lips, a staggered breath escaping his mouth "my hips have widened so much they might as well be continents apart, and my _ankles_" she paused "have become one with my calves"

"Donna" he sighed, hoisting himself up, his hands brushing against the fabric of his Tom Ford suit "You look beautiful"

She turned to look in her full length mirror, her hands finding their way to her stomach, resting on the now prominent bump "Harvey, none of my dresses fit me, and the ones that do scream to the world that I'm with child." she pouted "I-I don't want to tell the world just yet."

He understood her reservations, after all, he had them himself. The moment they made their situation public beyond the two of them and Mike and Rachel, everything was going to change.

Or to put it simply- shit was going to hit the fan.

He looked down at her bump with a smile, her once toned stomach now slightly pronounced. "Do you want to go get some maternity clothes?"

"I'd rather just live in a pair of sweat pants but-" she nodded "yeah"

"Okay" he clapped his hands together, glad that they were finally making some sort of progress " go put on some goddamn clothes. As much as love the view, I'm not sure the public of New York would."

Donna smirked, regaining control on her emotions, her usual sass returning "Oh Harvey" she said with a wave of a hand "they would _love_ it."

* * *

><p>By the time the pair of them had raided all the best maternity boutiques' and designer stores in the City, there was very little point for either of them finishing their working day. But alas, Donna and Harvey found themselves exiting the elevator on to the 50th floor a little before 4pm, smiles plastered on their faces as they strutted alongside one another down the corridor, past scared associates and secretaries who recoiled in their seats at the very sight of them.<p>

"Oh, well look who has finally decided to show their face." Harvey rolled his eyes as Louis dashed out of his office, hands placed firmly on his hips as he narrowed his eyes at the named partner. Donna stood beside Harvey silently, deciding to stand back and watch the exchange, tempted to quickly locate some popcorn before things got good.

"Louis." Harvey greeted with a curt nod, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "How are you on this fine day? Working hard?"

"Well unlike you, some of us actually care about this firm and are not treating it like a summer camp, so yeah Harvey, things are magnificent, no thanks to you of course."

"I'm sorry Louis, I don't think I heard you above all of my extra power." Harvey shook his head with an amused smile, knowing his was poking the bear with this one.

Louis puffed out his chest as he let out a huff, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip , his gaze moving away from the lawyer towards Donna, his expression instantly relaxing "Donna" he breathed, taking a step towards her as he inspected her appearance "You majestic butterfly, don't you look breath taking today."

She pursed her lips together, eyes widening as she smiled politely at him "Thanks Louis"

"Of course" he smiled, dismissing her thanks "You look ravishing, healthy!"

She narrowed her eyes, scared that Louis was about to embark on one of his compliment marathons where his intense observations may just unveil her little secret "Louis, will you be a doll and fetch me a bran muffin?"

He nodded enthusiastically "Will you then consider coming to the ballet with me next week?"

Harvey gave her a pointed look as he cocked his head to one side "Yeah Donna, will you?"

She rolled her eyes at Harvey, her expression lightening in a split second as she smiled at Louis "Sure."

Louis grinned, bounding down the corridor like an excited puppy as Donna turned towards Harvey, arching an eyebrow at the older man, not amused at the role he had just played in their exchange. "You do realize Louis just called me fat"

Pushing the door open to his office, Donna slipped in, taking a seat on the leather coach "No he didn't?"

"Err" she nodded "he did, he called me healthy."

"I'm pretty sure that's a compliment Donna."

"Oh honey" she laughed lightly "there is _so_ much you do not know."

"remind me to enroll in 'alternative meanings according to Donna Paulsen 101' next semester" he rolled his eyes, opening his laptop up to check his emails, taking a seat.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as Donna rearranged his schedule for the next couple of days on her phone, unable to muster up enough energy to drag her pregnant body to her cubicle.

"I've decided I'm going upstate this weekend" she announced, breaking the silence as he looked up from his computer screen.

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded, chewing the inside of her cheek nervously "to see my parents...to tell them" she finished, playing with the hem of her blouse.

"Oh" he replied casually, leaning back in his chair, not really knowing how to react. Harvey had spent the last few weeks subtly trying to convince Donna to at least break the news to her parents, knowing that the longer she kept them in the dark, the more questions they would have. Well, it's safe to say that they would already have enough questions due to their unusual situation, but there was no need to add more fuel to the fire. "Good."

"Good?" She folded her arms across her chest, unsatisfied with his response "is that all you have to say?"

He half shrugged, pushing his chair away from his desk as he walked around to her, towering over her unusually shorter figure, still finding it hard to adjust to Donna in smaller heels. "Yeah, it's good. I agree that it's not the right time to tell everyone, but you should definitely tell your mom and dad."

"They're going to freak the fuck out, you know that right?" she asked, wide eyed "they're going to freak out and then my dad is going to hunt you down and kill you for knocking up his daughter out of wedlock"

Harvey let out a nervous laugh, remembering just how intimidating Donna's dad could be "You're joking?" his tone hopeful as she shook her head

"You're a dead man."

"Fantastic" he muttered, loosening his tie.

"And that's why you're coming with me" she blurted out, taking a cautious step back.

His snapped towards her "What?" he waggled his finger at her "no...no, not going to happen Donna."

"Oh come on Harvey, you have to!"

"Nope! I'm not driving 4 hours upstate to have my ass handed to me by your dad. I'd rather go to the ballet with Louis"

"If you come, I'll let you feel my new boobs" she grinned, nodding her head as she indicated to a fuller bust.

"Really?" Harvey questioned skeptically, his curiosity peaked.

Donna rolled her eyes "No" she deadpanned. "Let me rephrase this for you." she cleared her throat, putting on her most innocent expression as the words firmly exited her lips "You're coming with me, end of discussion. You can bitch and whine all you want, but you will pick me up at 8am Saturday and you will be pleasant and charming. Oh and you _will_ accept any shit my parents give you. Okay?"

Harvey nodded curtly, unable to argue with the feisty red head standing before him, his concentration firmly focused on resisting the urge to pull her into his arms, his mind on overdrive. The Harvey Specter six months ago would have felt a little sick knowing that present day Harvey had the hots for a pregnant woman, largely due to the fact that she was carrying a tiny human inside of her. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but there was something about Donna, carrying his child, that had intensified his once dormant feelings, making it near impossible for his brain to function for too long without drifting off to thoughts of her.

He had quietly convinced himself that his distinct lack of extra curricular activities with the female gender over the last few months have led him to become nothing more than a pent up, sexually frustrated mess, but the small, rational part of his brain knew that this wouldn't be the case if he had continued living his Casanova lifestyle, instead of steering clear of the dating scene for...her.

If he had just continued with the life he knew, rather than biding his time, waiting for something that had no guarantee, waiting for something he didn't even know if he wanted, then maybe this wouldn't be such a crippling issue.

"Great!" she smirked, her shoulders falling in relief as she turned to exit the office "Oh, and let me do the talking, please."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around quicker than either of them had expected, and after several attempts of trying to cancel her own trip, Donna found herself curled up under Harvey's jacket in the passenger side of the rental car, watching as the familiar surroundings passed them by. Harvey yawned as he reached for the Starbucks cup resting in the cup holder, taking a sip of the now cold coffee, his face scrunching up in disgust, earning a small laugh from Donna.<p>

"What?" he pouted, taking his eyes off of the road for a split second to glance over at the red head

"Nothing" she smiled sweetly "You just look like a pug when you pull that face."

Harvey nodded taking her insult as a compliment "Utterly adorable? Why thanks Donna."

Rolling her eyes, she shifted in her seat anxiously as they pulled into her road, her house in sight "Whatever."

Harvey put the car into park and applied the hand brake, inhaling deeply as he exited the car, walking around towards the passenger's side to help Donna out. "Come on" he extended his arm out towards her as she remained buried under the jacket, her body frozen to the seat.

"I'm scared" she admitted, chewing her bottom lip.

"Come on Donna" he tried again, leaning over her to unbuckle her seat belt, the smell of his signature cologne overwhelming her senses, a involuntary shiver running down her spine at their proximity. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as Harvey looked at her, his face inches from her, his warm breath fanning across her cheeks. "Hey" he prompted softly, giving her a pat on the knee "it's not as we're two 15 year olds breaking the news to your parents, we're adults, shit happens."

Donna squirmed, pushing him out of the car as she dragged herself out "did you just refer to our unborn child as 'shit happens'"

"You know what I mean."

Slamming the passenger door shut Harvey let out a long breath, glancing at Donna who was looking up at her childhood home, her body tensing. "So this is where you grew up aye?" He looked around, admiring the large brownstone house, surrounded by green landscapes.

She nodded proudly, linking her arm through his as they w1alked up the path together "Yep."

"It's nice."

"It's no penthouse condo overlooking Central Park, but it's home."

Harvey furrowed his eyebrows "So the City isn't home?"

"Oh it is" she assured "but there's just something about this place... it's comforting, it's safe, you know? It's where memories were made"

Harvey nodded, his hands wrapping themselves around his keys in his pocket, blindly clutching the key to his recent real estate purchase, his lips tugging up at the sides slightly.

"Mom! Dad!" Donna exclaimed as the front door shot open, the red head practically running into their embrace as Harvey watched from a distance, jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach at the exchange. An exchange that for him, was nothing more than a distant memory, a sense of belonging that was ripped away from him the day he caught his mother cheating on his dad.

Harvey took a step towards them as they broke apart, removing his hands from his pockets as he reintroduced himself to Donna's parents. "Harvey" Donna's mom Trish exclaimed, pulling him towards her. "What a surprise! You never told me Harvey was coming with you Donna" she added, looking over the lawyers shoulder towards her daughter, winking.

Donna rolled her eyes at her mother, knowing her thoughts on Harvey. She loved Harvey, probably more than she loved Donna, and the sheer mention of his name in the past practically had her picking out wedding invitations. "Surprise mom" she deadpanned, picking her overnight bag up off the floor.

"Specter" her dad greeted, shaking his hand.

"Mr. Paulsen" Harvey nodded in acknowledgement, smiling politely.

"Donald is fine."

"Donald" he corrected.

Donna showed Harvey towards her old bedroom, throwing there bags down on the bed as she turned to face the man "Remember" she said in a hushed tone "let me do all the talking."

"uhuh." Harvey said distractedly, looking around her room.

"What?"

Harvey shrugged "I was just hoping your room would be like the ones you see on TV, untouched since your teenage days. I wanted to see your teenage crushes on the lipstick stained posters dotted around your walls."

Donna laughed "I was a theatre geek remember, most of my posters were of shows or old Shakespearean actors, not the sort of things to get a teenage girl going..."

"Hmm, you never know, we've already established that you're a bit kinky..." he teased, looking smug.

"Errr" she cocked her head to the side slowly, narrowing her eyes at him "when did we establish that?"

"Okay, I established that. When you did that thing with..."

"Okay, okay!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air "stop. Please."

"That's not what you were saying that time..." he mumbled, earning a slap across the forehead, as he winced in pain. "Worth it."

* * *

><p>Harvey waited for Donna to make a move, biting his tongue through a long three course Dinner, conversation flowing freely as they talked about anything and everything besides the life changing news on the tip of their tongues. The four of them sat in the front room, nursing cups of coffee as they reminisced about Donna's childhood.<p>

Donna tightened her grip as she held the mug between her two hands, the heat radiating off the ceramic into her skin, the burning sensation somewhat comforting. She shifted towards Harvey, their legs touching as she squeezed his hand, indicating that it was time. "M-Mom...dad" she stuttered, attracting her parents attention as they leant back into the sofa, looking at their daughter with expectant eyes. "I have something to tell you. "Harvey cleared his throat "_We _have something to tell you."

Donald and Trish exchanged looks before slowly moving their gaze back to the younger pair, Trish's eyes brightening as she jumped to conclusions, excitement bubbling. "Oh Donna!" she gushed, her legs jittering up and down "are you saying that you and Harvey are together...Finally!"

"What?" she asked confused, arching a perfectly groomed eyebrow, "No!" she exclaimed a little too loudly, head shaking "No..."

"Then what?" Donald interrupted, his eyes narrowing at Harvey.

"I-I... erm" she inhaled and exhaled deeply, the sound of her heart pounding at a million beats per minute deafening her "We..." Donna looked at Harvey, her eyes pleading for him to help, to be deliver the news that she was unable to formulate.

"Donna and I... we're pregnant. Well, she's pregnant, I'm the father" he rambled.

The pair waited with bated breaths for a reaction as her parents froze, their mouths agape, eyes wide.

"Donna" Harvey whispered in her ear "I think we broke your parents"

She let out a nervous laugh, her hand subconsciously working its way to her stomach as she placed it on the small bump, highlight what was previously covered by her loose plaid shirt.

"I'm sorry, what?" Donald was the first to speak up when he rediscovered the ability to speak convinced he hadn't heard right.

"I'm pregnant."

Running a hand over his face he let out a long breath, eyes flickering between Donna and Harvey. "How- how far along?"

"4 months."

"And we're just finding out about this now?! You didn't even tell us that you and Harvey were together, let alone thinking about children."

The red head gulped as she blindly searched for Harvey's hand beside her, squeezing it tightly as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand in random patterns "We're not together, dad."

This revelation broke Donna's moms trance, her jaw dropping further "I don't understand honey, so this was an unplanned pregnancy? the result of a drunken mistake?"

"Mom, dad" Donna stated firmly "Harvey and I both wanted a child, we're not getting any younger, and we don't have significant partners so we decided to have and raise a child together."

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my life!" Donald bellowed, jumping to his feet.

"No it's not dad. People have children out of wedlock all the time. It's the 21st century, not everyone can celebrate 40 years of marriage like you guys."

He shook his head "You're having a child with your _boss_ Donna. You are his secretary. Do you know how that'll look? Do you _know_ what people think about you?"

It was Donna's turn to let her jaw drop to the floor, rendered silent, offended at how narrow minded her dad seemed to be about the pregnancy. She pressed her lips together in a tight line as she tried to keep her composure, tears prickling her eyes.

"In all due respect Mr. Paulsen" Harvey stepped in, hoisting himself to his feet to look at the man dead in the eyes "I don't think you're being very fair. This isn't some rushed decision we made after consuming a cheap bottle of wine, we're serious about this." he looked back at the red head, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Together you work more hours in a week than the average person works in a month, how do you expect to raise a child?"

"My job is demanding, you're right, but I have no intention of neglecting our child in favor for the firm, nor will I expect Donna to pick up the slack and act as both mom and dad."

Harvey had all the right answers, but Donald wasn't convinced, his stern demeanour still apparent as he folded his arms across his chest.

"And just how are you going to raise this child? Why bring a child into an already broken family? Children need stability, not multiple homes..."

"Donna and I will make it work."

"Your lives revolve around winning and manipulating people for personal gain..." It was a poor attempt, a low blow, but Donald was running out of objections, his mind unable to comprehend the situation he had found himself in.

"Not to sound rude Donald, but what difference does this situation make against Donna being in a relationship with another man? Another lawyer, a doctor, or a detective for instance? I think there's more too it than that, I believe _this_ is personal. So please, just say what you have to say, I'd rather address any concerns you have now so we can move past this, for everyone's sake."

Donald's face fell as Donna looked alarmed, her mouth opening in protest at Harvey's bold allegation, she knew she shouldn't have let him speak. "I've heard stories Specter, your life style choices don't scream commitment. You're all about work, about the money, about yourself."

Harvey closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he chose his words carefully, knowing that if the two of them were in private, he'd have no qualms about telling him just how he felt, but he had an audience, he had two generations of feisty red heads watching him intently, their emotions on the brink. But then again, he was Harvey Specter, and no one jumps to conclusions about Harvey Specter without knowing the facts. "Most of what you've probably heard about me is true but I resent the accusation that you think I'm not in this" he signalled between him and Donna. "Your daughter is probably...no actually she is the most important person in my life, I wouldn't think twice about giving up my career, or my money to protect her. Yes, I'm her boss, and people will talk" Harvey shrugged "but let them talk. I couldn't think of a more amazing woman to raise a child with, it's as simple as that. I'm not going to run away when things get tough Mr. and Mrs. Paulsen, you have my word."

Donna watched as her dads defensive stance crumbled before her eyes, his expression softening as he nodded in acceptance "Okay."

Harvey nodded, turning round to extend his hand out towards Donna, her perfectly manicured fingers wrapping themselves around his wrist as she lifted herself up, his arm automatically wrapping itself around her shoulders.

"Congratulations darling..." her mother stepped out from behind her dad, plastering her most convincing smile on her face, her eyes still showing her concern, but at least she was trying. "We _are_ happy for you" she promised "It's, it's just a shock..."

Donna nodded understandingly, disappointment running through her veins as she looked at their strained expressions, unlike Donna, they couldn't act to save their lives. "I know" she mumbled "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner"

Donna sniffled as her dad strode towards her, taking her into his arms as he held her close, squeezing her against him as he whispered an apology into her hair. "You're going to make a wonderful mom" he grinned, his eyes glazing over with tears, the weight of the news taking over him emotions.

"Thanks dad"

"And you..." he turned towards Harvey "Welcome to the family." Harvey nodded, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets "but if you hurt my daughter, or my grandchild, I will put my years of hunting experience to practice, got it?"

"Oh yes."

Donald winked. "I think we have a bottle of champagne somewhere, we should celebrate...One sip wont hurt you"

Donna shook her head, faking a yawn "We've had a long day dad, I think I'm just going to get an early night, we can celebrate tomorrow"

"Okay...well Harvey, the couch in the study is free if you need it, or whatever you guys want to do. Goodnight"

The pair said their 'goodnights', the tension still thick in the air as they hurriedly escaped to the confines of her room, thankful for the space.

Donna sighed as the door clicked shut behind them, backing herself towards the wall as she stared at her boss, a thousand questions running through her mind "Did you mean what you said?" she asked quietly, her curiosity eating her alive. Donna knew Harvey cared about her, she wasn't blind, but the extent of those feelings she couldn't figure out. Harvey had never been one to over do it on the compliments, in fact, the less you heard from him, the better... but that little stunt, that was new and interesting development.

Harvey shrugged, checking his phone "I don't lie Donna" he said passively, avoiding a direct answer. She nodded quietly, knowing that she should probably let the subject drop, but the butterflies dancing around in her stomach had other ideas.

She took a step towards him "would you really give up everything to protect me?"

He nodded, his attention still fixated on his phone screen "I told you, I don't want to find out what sort of person I'd be without you. I like having you around."

Donna remained silent as he placed his phone back on the nightstand, giving her a tight lipped smile as he announced he was going to take a shower, leaving her alone with her thoughts, in her old bedroom.

She ran her hands over her face as he turned the shower on, the sound of running water giving her the perfect opportunity to let out a frustrated cry, throwing her head back. "Fuck" she muttered, shaking her head as she tried to push the crazy feelings and thoughts out of her mind. "What the _fuck?!_" What was this baby doing to her?

Over the last few months, Donna had been on a constant emotional roller coaster, bouts of spontaneous crying and laughter becoming the norm for her, but recently all she felt was...frustration. The kind of frustration where the only outlet is ripping off someone's clothes and throwing them against the bed, where the only fight would be the fight for dominance. It had slowly become all consuming, inappropriate thoughts filling her brain whenever she saw a hot blooded man, or well...Harvey.

And after the speech he gave to her parents just now? She was goddamn surprised with herself that she didn't just jump him there and then and give her parents a demonstration of just how they got into this situation.

The strength of her urges scared her, her self restraint slowly failing as she found herself shamelessly picturing the two of them in compromising positions, her concentration practically non existent.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Donna grabbed a pair of pajamas pants, and a t-shirt, quickly discarding her jeans and shirt as she changed into something more comfortable, her body tensing at the sound of the shower shutting off. Her eyes searched aimlessly around the room, trying to find something to distract her mind, not wanting to look like a crazy person waiting for Harvey to exit the shower.

"I smell like you" he announced, referring to her signature strawberry and vanilla body wash she had been using for years as he exited the adjoining bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips, another in between his hands as his ruffled his hair dry.

"Mother fuc-" Donna muttered under her breath as she caught sight of him, his toned body right in her line of sight, her fingers itching by her side, desperate to run themselves over the grooves of his abs. He was going to kill her.

He shot her one of his famous smiles, completely unaware of the effect he was having on her as he made his way across the room, digging out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from his overnight bag. Harvey turned around, bumping straight into Donna who was biting her lip harshly staring at him with a look he hadn't seen on her since, well... the other time.

"Donna..." Harvey said cautiously, her hand reaching out for him as he took a step backwards, ducking to avoid her touch, his stomach churning uneasily at the way she was looking at him. Her arm fell to her side as she pouted, her eyes fixated on his exposed torso glistening under the light. His heart was beating erratically against his chest as she slowly moved her gaze to meet his, a small, innocent, yet somewhat vulnerable smile playing on her lips, their eyes participating in a wordless conversation. He shook his head "Donna what are you? we can't..."

"Why? It's not like you're going to get me pregnant..." she attempted to joke, half shrugging.

"Because..." he started, prepared to list off the hundred reasons why they shouldn't, but he didn't want to. Placing a cautious hand on her waist, just in case she changed her mind, Harvey closed the gap between them, his other hand cupping her cheek, his thumb lightly grazing her skin. Donna placed her hands on Harvey's chest, as she smiled to herself, feeling his rapid heart beat under her touch. Slowly trailing the hand that was on her waist up her body, he slid his fingers smoothly through her hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear, his eyes fixed on what he was doing.

Donna dragged her teeth roughly across her lip, his slow and deliberate movements acting as a form of torture as she almost quivered under his gaze.

"Harvey." she practically whimpered, eyes pleading.

With that, he crashed his lips hard against hers, his hand wrapping itself around the back of her neck, tangling in her hair. Donna whimpered against his lips as the kiss deepened exponentially in a matter of seconds. Her nails digging into his skin lightly as his moved to pull her closer, needing her as close as humanly possible. Harvey's hands came down to her stomach, pushing up the hem of her pajama shirt with the butts of his palms, his fingers dancing over her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its presence.

"Wait, wait, wait" she muttered between kisses, attempting to detach herself from him, her chest heaving, "I'm sorry" her apology strained, the sensible part of her brain taking over as his hands dropped from her waist "I- that shouldn't have happened."

Harvey closed his eyes, shaking his head for a split second in disbelief before nodding in agreement, knowing that it would be easier for everyone involved to just go along with it. "Yeah" he breathed, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"This goddamn baby has turned me into a horny teenager" she continued, trying to justify her actions.

"Shame you don't look like one" he joked, quickly taking the opportunity to change the subject before things turned awkward.

Donna gasped, hitting him on the arm playfully "I don't look a day over 19." she replied seriously, flicking her hair over her shoulders.

"Uhuh" he acknowledged, reentering the bathroom as threw on the shirt and boxers. Staring at his reflection in the mirror he frowned, letting out an exaggerated breath, turning on the cold tap as he splashed cold water over his face repeatedly, desperate to cool down, to clear his head.

Goddamn Donna messing with his head.

Grabbing a pillow and a blanket out of the cupboard in the corner of the room, Harvey picked up his phone from the nightstand "Goodnight" he smiled slightly, looking over his shoulder towards the red head, tucked up in bed, her eyes already fluttering shut.

"Where are you going?" she yawned, snuggling further into the mattress, sleep slowly consuming her.

"The couch"

"Oh" she mumbled, her lips pulling down into a slight frown "stay."

"Huh?" he replied not so eloquently, confused.

"Stay" she repeated a little more firmly, a hand slipping out of the covers, patting the unoccupied space beside her "please?" Harvey didn't reply "I promise I wont try and jump you."

Harvey pressed his tongue against his teeth as he wordlessly dropped the blanket to the floor, clutching the pillow in one hand as he placed it beside her, drawing back the covers, exposing her body before slipping in beside her. Donna shivered from the loss of warmth, a slight whimper escaping her lips, her eyes still closed as he pulled the covers up to their chins, her body subconsciously shifting towards him in search for warmth.

Pulling her towards him, he watched with a content smile as her body relaxed in his embrace, the sound of her soft snores filling the room within a matter of minutes. Closing his eyes, Harvey let his hand gently wander across her torso to her abdomen, resting on the ever-growing bump, ignoring the quiet voice inside his head telling him that this was something he could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, chapter 12. Moving things swiftly along so I don't bore you with this story until the year 2017. You know what to do, read and review, show the love. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter my lovely people, great motivation.<strong>

**sorry for slow updates- i have so many near finished stories and one shots but so little time- uni sucks. bare with me!**

**Peace.**


End file.
